Never That Simple
by All the Good Ones Were Gone
Summary: They were ignorant to believe that they were the only covenant, a warrior was sent to investigate after Chase and report back to her superiors. But nothing is ever that simple. Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

I do not now or ever will own the covenant, though i may want to.

Read and review, tell me what you think.

Chapter 1:

"Liera, you are aware that this is not a vacation?" her mother was speaking through her nose, making her pompous British accent more pronounced than usual as Liera, the teenager behind the wheel rolled her eyes at her mothers over baring nature.

"Yes mother I am aware and yes I do take this seriously and I know how you had to pull strings to get me into this school. But I can't stay in that room any longer and besides my baby is just calling me to take her for a ride. So calm down mother it's not like I'm going to cause any trouble" Liera was impatient as she sat in her car waiting for her mother to finish giving her the speech about how lucky she is that Spenser even accepted her this late in the year and with 'her record'. The speech Liera was beginning to remember off by heart.

Her mother sighed irritably down the line and continued "I swear you will be the death of me child." She paused as if in hesitation "just be careful"

"I always am mother" her mother laughed cynically at that

"Well I must be off darling, if you must go out please refrain from trouble, I know how you seem to attract it, kisses" she hung up.

"God, finally" she threw her iPhone onto the passenger seat and started her new car's engine, it purred like a kitten before pulling out of the student parking lot like a bat out of hell.

Liera sped down the leafy, sleepy roads of Ipswich and thought of home. This place was exactly like the English country side, where she had grown up until her father had died and then she and her mother had moved to the city where they had lived in the penthouse of the upper class. Liera had hated it. And so she rebelled.

The school she went to was an exclusive private school in the city, it was full of the arrogant children of the aristocracy and that was never her thing. She might have the blur blood I her but she was never one of them that flaunted their wealth and thought it made them better than everyone else. So Liera had caused enough stir to get expelled for smoking illegal substances on campus.

Her mother though it'd be a learning curve to send her to the sleepy town of Ipswich where she hoped there could be no trouble to cause.

Yeah right. As Liera sped through the sleepy town her music blaring she felt it. The unmistakable feel of the power that she herself was accustomed to, it wasn't a large amount but it crackled in the air around her. What else could she do, she followed it.

Her senses lead her to this seedy looking bar that was packed with people. There was a group that was on the patio outside that looked on with interest as she pulled in and got out, walking up the stairs she walked into the bar and joined the throng of people, she could still feel the power. This was undoubtedly where it had come from. She let her body walk to the bar and pushed herself to the front her long black hair falling over her lower back as she bent forward, her black tunic hiking up slightly. She felt it. Someone had just drawn power to use, she spun around in search of who it could be when her dress began to rise, from a unnatural wind.

Slate grey eyes locked with cobalt blue as she smirked and moved forward, towards the group of men at the pool table. There were three of them the blonde, a cute shorter brunette and another guy that wasn't bad looking with his long hair and biker jacket. They were over at the pool tables clearly surprised at her. She approached them easily and gave them a cheeky smirk but she was looking at the blonde one. The one that had used.

"You weren't by any chance trying to catch a glance of my knickers were you?" she looked up at him expectantly waiting for him to reply.

He winked at her "Never" he smirked down at her and changed the subject "So with that accent you must be new here" as he spoke he moved forward so that there was barely any space between them as he looked down at her pausing when he got to her cleavage.

Liera scoffed at his leering and pushed him away slightly "Yeah, I'm new" and with that she turned to Tyler and introduced herself "Hi, I'm Liera" she smiled coyly at him and he blushed causing her to smirk "Tyler" she turned to the last guy and smiled extending her hand which he took "Pogue"

"You go to school here in Ipswich?" Tyler asked

"Yeah, I guess I go to Spenser now" Liera turned back to the blonde to see his smirk broaden.

"Garwin, it's time for that rematch" a pissed off cocky voice shouted from somewhere behind them breaking their conversation as he pushed through the group only to stop in front of Liera.

He didn't say anything as he leered openly at her what can only be described as a slime ball way as he took in her appearance, she wore a black and purple tunic that sat just above her knee and exposed a little skin, paired with her favourite black ankle boots. The dress was a bad idea she realised as he continued to stare but now licked his lips.

"Why don't you come with me baby and I'll show you how a real man does it" he was gross, he reeked of alcohol as he leaned in suggestively

"Eew, why don't you go sleep it off somewhere, your drool will ruin these shoes if you stay here" her tone was like acid as she spoke to this disgusting individual.

"Come on baby, I know you like it" he tried to grab her waist but Liera moved first grabbing his wrist and pushing him up against the pool table.

"Your disgusting, are you aware of that?" this made him angry as he tried to reverse the situation. Tightening her grip he turned her head to see all three of the guys staring at her in both respect and amusement.

"Can one of you please stop gaping and take this fool away?" she asked to no one in particular and it was Pogue that eventually took him out of the bar and told the bouncer not to let him back in.

"That was hot…I'm Reid by the way" he moved closer but not in a suggestive way "And for kicking Aaron's ass on your first day you deserve a drink" he lead her back towards the bar as Tyler disappeared into the crowd.

"So what'll it be gorgeous?" she shot him a look and he winked at her, rolling her eyes at him she leant forward and whistled for the bartender "Vodka and Redbull please, double" the bartender that she assumed was the owner of this fine establishment looked at Reid and then back at her and nodded.

"What are you, royalty or something?" she asked turning to face the blonde.

He chuckled and met her gaze, damn he was hot.

"Something like that" her drinks appeared and they headed towards a table on the other side of the room where there was a rather attractive dark haired man there sitting with Pogue and two other girls.

The girls didn't look too surprised to see Reid and a girl but she introduced herself anyway and Sarah and Kate were polite girls. When Liera practically ignored Reid they decided that she was cool and were more open, inviting her to dance with them.

Later that evening the three girls were sitting at a table while Tyler and Reid played pool and Caleb and Pogue played football, they had had quite a number of cocktails when the conversation turned back to Liera.

"So why did you come to Ipswich if you live n the U.K?" Kate asked slightly slurring.

"My mother wants me to realise how much of a gem real life can be, but honestly Im just glad to get out of there"

"Why? I mean you grew up there, surely you had friends?" it was obvious that she was looking for some kind of scandal on the new girl. Kate it seems was one of those girls.

Liera laughed "Yeah I did but when the people you grew up with realise who they are then things get a tad irritating, everyone I know is high on the socialite life… that has never really been my scene" Liera was lightly more sober than the other two mainly because she was driving her baby.

She turned to Sarah "So how long have you and Caleb been together?" she asked trying to steer the conversation away from her.

"Almost a year now, he's really great" she had that look on her face that she was about to tell someone how much she loved him and how they met and how great he is and how great he treats animals or whatever so Liera pretended to check the time and made her excuses to leave before she could even begin.

She picked up her leather jacket and attempted to make her way over to the exit when she felt warm hands grab onto her wrist. She turned around and was greeted by the ever smirking eyes of Reid. She looked down at his hand questioningly but he didn't let go.

"I don't think you should be driving gorgeous, maybe I should accompany you" she laughed at him as he mimicked her accent and she shrugged out of his grip.

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days…I don't think so love, find another girl to 'accompany'."

He seemed genuinely surprised at her refusal but apparently he got over it as Liera recognised the look of determination in his crystalline eyes.

She gave up, deciding that she would blame it on the fact that he was just hot and she wasn't going to say no to this fine young man that wants to make sure she got home okay.

"Fine okay whatever, but Im driving" and with that she walked out the door, followed by the smug looking Reid.

She unlocked her car door and Reid gave a low whistle "Wow the Audi R8 not bad"

Once in the car Liera closed her eyes when the engine came to life and sighed in complete happiness. And with that she peeled out of the parking lot and headed back down the sleepy streets back towards the school that would be her new home.

"So, do you often try to peek up girls skirts Reid?" she asked playfully.

"I don't normally just peek" she laughed good heartedly at his obvious arrogance but smiled at him playfully.

"I can actually believe that." She was flirting she would admit that much at least to herself but she reminded herself that he had the power and it was now her mission to find out everything she could.

The boarders house was locked when they got there and normally it wouldn't be a problem, she'd just use a little and then she'd be sorted but she couldn't let anyone especially Reid find out that she had the power.

"Bugger, what are we going to do? We have class tomorrow and it wont exactly be a stellar beginning if I rock up late in this" she fingered the hem of her dress as she thought of a non magical plan to get back inside.

"Hmm" he tapped his fingers against his lips as he thought about it, watching the hem of her dress rise and fall as she played with it. He looked up at her, her face hidden behind the thick curtain of black hair as she thought.

"My room on the second floor, we can climb up the window bars from the room underneath" he said it like he had done it a few times before.

"I'm wearing three inch heels and a dress." She dead panned him, he is not that smooth.

He smirked cheekily at her "I wont peak, promise" yet somehow that tone made her not believe him.

"Oh now I trust you completely. Your going first" she started walking towards the direction she hoped was his room.

"It's the second window from the back." His hand was on her lower back again as he lead her to their destination.

"Don't get your hopes up, love. You don't get a peek on the first date" she quickened her pace as she moved forward, her heels sinking into the grass as she tried to walk away gracefully.

"Your going to have to take your shoes off" was all Reid said as he began to climb nimbly up the curved bars stopping when he reached the bars that were on his window.

"Oh fabulous, what are you going to do now Blondie?" Liera was slightly irritated, these were the latest Miu Miu's, she couldn't just leave them on the ground like garbage. She decided to put them in her bag and climbed up following Reid's example. By then he had pushed the bars inwards to reveal that he had probably unscrewed them in his freshman year no doubt.

He pulled her up and she landed on a very comfortable bed. Peering up she realised that Reid was underneath her and they were in his room. Alone. In the dark.

She got up rather hastily and sat opposite him as he looked up rather amusedly

"Don't worry princess I don't bite" he was joking with her and that made her feel rather ill at ease.

"Errr, yes well thank you for this lovely adventure I'll be sure never to do it again. Goodnight" Liera stood to leave when she realised something rather disturbing. Her bag was missing.

"Oh for the love of…" she cursed under her breath as she turned to Reid and gave him her best smile.

"It appears that I have left my bag outside" she said sweetly hoping he'd get the hint.

"And?"

"It has my room key in it" her vice was like honey as she gave him the best puppy dog look in history. "Please Reid, wont you get it for me?"

"Sorry gorgeous but it's a one way trip" her face fell and she glared at him, Liera doubted that he could even see it as he laid back on his bed enjoying her obvious discomfort and completely ignoring the deadly aura she was emitting.

"Where's Tyler?" she asked her voice all innocence once more.

"Probably sleeping it off at Caleb's, Baby boy just can't hold his liquor" as he was speaking Liera had moved towards Tyler's bed and climbed in.

"Goodnight Reid, see you in the morning." She was already under the covers as she said that and didn't wait for his response before pulling the covers over her head and going to sleep.

When Reid woke up the next morning she was gone. Tyler's bed was neatly made and to the door there was a neat little sticky note that read

"_You Snore"_

_-L_

Reid shook his head in amusement and wondered if she was really going to be that much of a challenge in the end. After all they had already slept together.

He shrugged it off as he went to get his swimming kit and meet the boys down at the pool.

On the other side of campus Liera was out running, on her way back from her daily run. She had woken up at around five and retrieved her bag leaving the sleeping Reid to his own devices. He didn't snore but she couldn't resist the urge to mess with him a little, though he did look adorable while he slept. Not that she stared. Much

The day wore on as she went from class to class and each time had to introduce herself and answer the same questions every time, "Why did you move here?", "Are you enjoying it?", "Do you miss your family?"

As Liera walked into her third hour history class she was thrilled to see Tyler and she didn't hesitate to walk over to him and sit down in the empty chair.

"Hey Ty, Im sorry about your bed" she spoke in apologetic tones and Tyler completely misinterpreted the conversation and blushed a deep beet red and then turned to face her "What happened on my bed??"

Realising what she had done "Oh my god Tyler not what you think!!. I didn't sleep with Reid on your bed!, I slept alone in your bed because I left my room key outside and Reid's a lazy bum and refused to fetch it" she paused and looked up at him as he continued to blush but now he was looking away afraid that he had insulted her.

"You have a dirty mind" she was smiling at him, letting him know that it was the truth "To know you think that little of me Tyler is quite insulting" she was being playful and she pushed him slightly letting him know that she was just kidding.

The lesson went by quickly and Liera enjoyed Tyler's company, he was insightful and funny. So unlike Reid. When the lesson ended he walked with her to the cafeteria and invited her to sit with them.

It was just Kate, Sarah and their respective partners so far, the blonde one had yet to arrive. Liera sat down and was greeted with polite smiles and light conversation about how she's liking Spenser until the missing 'Son' returned. He smirked at her as he sat down.

"Just couldn't stay away huh, Last night not enough for you gorgeous?" he asked in what he might think a suggestive tone.

"OH MY GOD, you slept together?" Kate all but shouted it out to the school.

"Yes, I mean no, I was in Tyler's bed" everyone turned to Tyler.

"She lost her room key and Reid wouldn't climb out the window to get it. She slept in my bed and Reid slept in his" the logical one. Thank God for Tyler.

"But where did you sleep Baby Boy" Pogue asked

"At Caleb's I knew that the doors would be locked" everyone looked at Reid who had a look that could only be described as the cat who caught the canary.

"Jerk" she shoved him away and carried on eating.

After lunch she had English lit with all the boys and she sat happily in between Pogue and Reid as they debated whether her Audi could outrun his Ducati, she kept getting looks from that Aaron guy who was sitting directly opposite her, she curved her lip in distaste as he leered at her even though he was all over the red head next to him.

"Ugh, that boy is disgusting" she sneered as he looked over to her and licked his lips. Reid chuckled and leant over leaning in close to Liera's face while he draped his arms around her all the while smirking at Aaron who was now a charming shade of red.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to lean away without Aaron noticing nut Reid tightened his hold around her.

"Come on gorgeous, help a brother out" he was right next to her ear as he whispered those words to her, his warm breath on the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"Pissing off Aaron is one thing, making enemies with your charming female followers is another" Liera had seen the death glares she had gotten from the other girls in the room and ignored them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Innocence was not something he could pull off.

"Oh please you're a hot wealthy teenage boy, I get it" She didn't really mean to tell him that she thought he was hot, it just sort of came out and she instantly regretted it as his trade mark smirk tugged at his lips and he looked down at her with a evil gleam in his eyes.

"What?" playing demure was the right attitude for this situation.

"You think I'm hot?" he was being a cocky little thing as his ego soared.

"Well we all now you think you're hot, is your ego nice and inflated?" It was clear to the rest of the table that there was electricity between the hot headed pair and as the bell went they all trickled out until it was only Liera and Reid.

"Admit it you think I'm hot"

That smirk did her in. He was s infuriatingly self assured, not that he didn't have a reason to be, he was right there leaning over her in a dominant manner and the challenge sparked between them. She suddenly leaned in to him and let her lips brush the sensitive skin just under his ear.

His hand wrapped around her hips as she whispered huskily "I think you're hot."

She let herself smile against his skin before she backed away innocently but when her brain caught up with her and the slightly stunned Reid, she lightly nipped his bottom lip

Remembering that she was on a mission and that was to infiltrate the Ipswich coven not sleep with its members. She turned to leave as they were both now late for their classes, thank god she did art and therefore Reid wasn't in this option. Liera strolled off, her black ballet flats clicking on the linoleum floor.

Read and review people


	2. Chapter 2

Seriously, could someone please review. It's my pride here.

Hope you enjoy. read and review

Chapter 2:

Liera was so engrossed in her charcoal sketch that she didn't hear the bell ring, then again her ipod might have something to do with it. She was so engrossed that she didn't realise that she was alone. Her cellphone is what brought her back to reality, her skirt pocket was vibrating annoyingly.

"Tia!! Oh my god I miss you so muchl." It was her best friend back in England, they had grown up together and were closer than sisters.

"Li I miss you too, when are you coming home?" she was laughing and whining at the same time, a truly Tia thing and it made her miss home so badly.

"Gee I don't know hey Ti, I might just stay I mean there is A LOT of man candy here" her thoughts flickered to the blonde rebel and she smiled.

"He's blonde isn't he?" Liera just laughed at her soul sister

"Yeah and damn he is a hottie, did you see him coming?" Tia was a little bit psychic and more often than not could tell you about any future men.

"Yeah I did, I saw that little steamy moment too and that is why I am awake at this ungodly hour because I watched it all unfold straight from my bed. Was it good? He is hot by the way. Like HAAAAWT" she sang happily to her best friend.

"You are such a freak do you know that?" sighing she carried on while putting her charcoal away and closing her sketch pad "He is the rebel bad boy man whore. You know how I always choose the charmers. Anyway. His name is Reid and I suggest you do some research on the five founding families of Ipswich. They have the power Ti. They're a coven"

No one was around and she spoke openly to her most trusted friend. She herself had the power and was gifted with psychic visions.

"Oh my god, have you told them? Do they know you know? Oooh drama" she was so excited, one wouldn't think that she had just found out that there was an all male coven right here in Ipswich.

"No they don't and Im not sure if I want them too, I don't know for certain if they're not leechers and I doubt that I could take all five of them especially since two have already ascended" she sighed again as she waited for the inevitable lecture that Tia was known for.

"Li, you know I love you right?" she paused briefly

"Yes, why?"

"I think that you should definitely…" here it comes, lecture time "Jump that hot blonde"

Liera's jaw dropped "Tia Marie what are you saying you filthy girl?" Liera was laughing at her crazy pixie like friend.

Tia laughed with her, it was like they weren't an ocean apart. As her fit of the giggles died down Liera realised that she was still in the school and it was probably bordering on lock down time.

"Ti listen I got to go okay. I love you crazy girl. See you soon"

"Byeeeee. Say hi to Hottie for me. You'll be seeing him sooooon" Tia loved teasing Liera and it gave her great joy to know what was happening even when they were apart.

"Whatever" hanging up she saw that she had two text messages. One was from Sarah inviting her to Nicky's tonight and the other was from "Hottie".

_Nicky's tonight. R_

So this is what Tia was talking about, she was making her way back to the dorms as she pondered the greater mysteries of her crazy friend and her abilities, the school was quiet as she headed out of the main building and to the dorms, her ipod back in her ears blocking out the world as she walked.

She wasn't focusing on anything particular, in fact her eyes were closed as Liera made her way back to her dorm relying on instinct to get her there without bruises. So when she felt the hand forcefully grab her shoulder she was caught off guard and lost her balance, which gave the person attached to the hand the advantage.

When Liera got a look at the man that had grabbed her she wasn't really as surprised as she was angry to find out that it was Aaron Abbott the guy that she had embarrassed last night. She was angry at herself for allowing this to happen, she had thought she knew better.

She was on the ground, having lost her balance as she glared up at him. He was disgusting. He had this look in his eyes that gave it away that he was really the worst type of human being, it was clear that he was not above hitting a woman. Every evolutionary advancement has it failures.

He was smirking down at her but it wasn't sexy like Reid's it was the mark of a schmuck and Liera smiled knowing that she could smack it off his disgusting face.

"What are you smiling at bitch?!" oh he was one of those. He liked his woman submissive and scared. Pig.

"I'm smiling at the mental image of you being impaled" she said sweetly as his face changed into various hues of red.

"You have quite a mouth on you for such a pretty little thing" Liera was getting irritated, he was standing over her stopping her from getting up.

"Are you going to move jackass?" anger leaked through and her eyes flashed for a second.

"I like the idea of you under me" disgusting pig. She laughed, a dry humourless laugh.

"Isn't that funny because I find that image both mentally scarring and appalling. Now move before I make you" her threats were backed up by an elbow to the side of his leg which made him move away from her in attempt to regain his balance. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her plaid school skirt.

"Now there are two options for you Aaron; one you leave and pray I forget about this or two you don't leave and I kick your ass… again." The wind was blowing her long black hair around as she spoke. She hoped that he would realise that he would lose and leave. Somehow she doubted it.

He laughed, the asshole laughed at her "you got lucky, there's no one to help you now." Her anger was boiling inside her and she itched to use and do the world a favour in destroying him.

"You must be a masochist, but remember when you're lying in hospital wondering how you got there. That I warned you" he seemed even more pissed off as he approached Liera. But this time she was ready for it and as he raised his arm to hit her she grabbed it and brought him to his knees by bending it forcefully behind him.

Liera bent her head to his ear "You're pathetic" she added a little force to her hold and was satisfied with both the pop noise and the agonising scream. She let go and he fell, face down on the floor clutching his dislocated shoulder.

"That wasn't even a warm up. God you're sad. Oh I suggest you get that looked at, it looks broken. Bye Aaron" she picked her ipod off the ground and went on with her way to the dorms. She wondered how long it would be before someone found Aaron lying there.

Wait scratch that she didn't care. Whistling a happy tune Liera climbed the stairs to her single room on the third floor, thank god her mother had been smart enough to 'persuade' the board to give her her own room. Sharing is not her strong point, especially before her espresso in the morning. When she eventually got to her room she sighed happily as she hit the bed. Finally! This day is over.

Liera had already texted Sarah saying that she was going to Nicky's and so she went about the task of organising her outfit. She was leaning towards blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with peep toe ankle boots from the L.A.M.B collection coupled with her always trusty leather biker jacket she was looking really good. Her long thick black hair hung loose down her back as she applied her eyeliner and mascara and put on her boots. It was time to go.

Liera had told Sarah that she would drive herself and she planned on going into town to visit her aunt Josephine who lived here with her husband in a massive mansion that was practically the size of the school. Aunt Josephine was human and had been adopted by Liera's grandparents, she knew about the power but wanted nothing to do with it so she wasn't close to Liera's mother and had moved out here to live a normal life. She and Liera had always gotten along because Josephine always wanted children but couldn't have any so she had almost adopted Liera, she was everything her mother wasn't. Her mother was a social climber that was so interested by the social standing of those around her that she never paid attention to her daughter and her father was never there and then he had died.

Her Audi roared to life as she pulled out of the school parking lot and down the road that lead to the town, her aunt lived on the outskirts and Liera was going there to get more information on the founding families of Ipswich.

The drive was quick, or more accurately Liera drove fast. She arrived at the house from her childhood summers and smiled remembering the good times she had had here before her mother had tried to get her claws into the aristocracy of London.

Getting out of her car she walked over to the large oak doors and knocked, the sound reverberated through the house and it was answered by a quiet looking house maid who looked at her questioningly.

"Hi I'm Liera Windem, Josephine's niece. Is she here?" she was the picture of politeness, who could turn away a Brit?

"Liera? Is that you? Let her in Caylin. Im in the drawing room" her aunt called out.

Liera handed Caylin her jacket and made her way down the dark wood floors to the drawing room where she found her aunt sitting in a settee sipping her tea.

"Aunt Josephine, you look well" she had gotten up to greet Liera

"And you child you look absolutely stunning, what brings you here?" they were both sitting back on the sofa smiling happily in each others company.

"Yes something like that I just stopped by for a quick visit with my favourite aunt" she missed her, her silver hair and happy manners were the complete opposite of her mother.

"Something the matter dear?" she asked concernedly

"No not really, but I will admit to there being another reason for my visit other than your company" she accepted the tea that had appeared with Caylin.

"Yes?" she urged

"I was wondering if you could tell me more than the library did about the founding families…"

"Of course I can child but why? They were persecuted in the Witch Trials and escaped from Europe to settle here but you don't think…?" her voice trailed off into silence as Liera nodded.

"There are four of them in my school and I have felt at least three of them use since I've been here" she was completely open with her aunt as she paled slightly at this revelation.

"An all male coven? Liera are you sure?"

"Absolutely. There is no mistaking it." She was sure and her conviction came through in her voice.

"There is just no escaping this wretched power is there… I should have known."

"They seem to be inactive though, they are neither malicious or arrogant about there power." She knew this to be true from her observation of the boys.

"You know them?" her aunt was worried for her.

"Yes but they have no idea that I have the power, it seems I must reassure you that they cannot harm me Aunt Josephine. I don't know what their speciality is but it isn't martial arts or intuitive powers, Im positive that they are not malicious." She was calm about it and it seemed to calm her aunt as she regained some colour.

"The founding families are Danvers, Garwin, Simms, Parry and Pope I believe, although the Pope line has died out"

"It's odd though. We are all covenants of five families. It seems a little too convenient." Liera gazed off into nowhere and was lost in though for a while until her cellphone started to vibrate in her pocket.

"Sorry aunt Josephine, but I must go. If you could do some research for me I would really appreciate it" her aunt was still silent and deep in though as she left the room and made her way back to her car, retrieving her jacket from the magically appearing maid.

She looked at the text it was from Sarah.

_Where are you?_

She texted her back to say she was on her way and wasted no time in getting to Nicky's. Driving fast helped her think, it was the main reason she had gotten the Audi R8. Besides that fact that it was an unbelievably sexy car.

She was on the longest stretch of road in Ipswich going so fast that she was hardly visible when she caught up with an all black Hummer and slowing for the curve she saw that it held the 'Sons of Ipswich' inside and laughed as she waved cockily and flattened her foot on the pedal and left them in her dust.

She got to Nicky's before them and was sitting happily with Sarah and Kate when the door burst open revealing the five hottest most …'talented'… guys in Ipswich. Reid was the first one in and he was arguing with Tyler about something when he looked over at her and raised his voice so that he could be heard.

"You got your ass kicked by a girl Baby Boy. Now if I had been driving… it'd have been another story" arrogant jerk.

"Hey Girls, nice driving Liera" Caleb always was the sweetie of the group. He wrapped his arms around Sarah and pulled her onto his lap. This made Pogue do the same with Kate making Liera feel like the awkward third wheel so she got up and headed to the bar where the other two were leaning casually.

"Hey gorgeous" Reid drawled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Put it back in your pants Blondie. Hey TY, sorry, didn't meant to upstage you and belittle your manhood in any way I just enjoy driving fast." She smiled apologetically at him. He just smiled and shrugged indifferently.

"No worries. Maybe a rematch sometime?" Liera broke out into a grin, she really liked the youngest of the group.

"Any time Baby Boy" he smiled at the use of the nickname and she squeezed in between the two boys and ordered her drink. When she got her vodka and coke she turned back to the boys and looked at them in question.

"So who am I playing first? Baby Boy or Blondie" it was Reid's turn to break out into a grin as he smiled down at her "I don't know, I usually bet pretty high stakes"

Liera rolled her eyes at him "Name it" this was exactly what he had hoped for and you could see it as his face lit up in a feral typically male look.

"Not that. Im not a whore" she pushed him slightly and he looked thoughtful for a second before he was back.

"Your car." He knew how much she loved that car.

"No way that car is worth more than your life" she was being serious. That car was her pride and joy and she would kill him before he touched it.

"It's one or the other gorgeous" he winked at her and slate grey clashed with crystalline blue in a dead lock.

"Fine. If I win you can't have sex for a month" Reid's eyes bulged slightly at her stakes and she smiled smugly waiting for him to back down.

"You're on" she let out an incredulous laugh

"You can't be serious?" she was sceptical, after all he could use and he would think she would be none the wiser and unless she exposed herself she would have to play clean. She had to think quick.

"Scared?" Liera's pride kicked in and she set her jaw defiantly and glared at him.

"Not at all, you just better live up to your reputation love." She refused to lose.

Stalking over to the pool tables, drink in hand she grabbed her cue and waited for Reid who was having a hushed discussion with Tyler.

"I break" she didn't really wait for him to reply instead she broke the triangle of waiting balls, sinking three solids. Satisfied she moved graciously aside so Reid could make his shot. His reputation was unfortunately true, he was good. He didn't even use and he had sunk three balls of his own, tying them.

She leaned over the table and took aim when she heard Reid whistle lowly behind her. "Now if Aaron was here…"

Liera took her shot and sunk it, taking her second shot she missed the pocket by centimetres and moved away.

"I doubt I'll have to worry about Aaron for a while." She said nonchalantly but there was definitely an undertone of darkness.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked from where he was leaning against the counter.

"Lets just say that I don't think he'll be bothering anyone else for a while" there was defiantly darkness in her voice.

"That was you?!" Reid asked incredulously not looking away from her face.

"What happened?" Tyler asked not knowing about the incident obviously.

"I heard someone broke his arm, seriously that was you?" he didn't break the stare that they were holding and the intensity of it was palpable around them.

"Well firstly I didn't break his arm… I dislocated his shoulder and that arse had it coming, if it had been anyone else I don't think they cold have stopped him from what he had planned." She looked down at the ground knowing that they were going to go into Alpha male mode and she felt intimidated by the intensity of Reid's gaze.

"Aaron that asshole, he took it too far" Reid was angry and you could see that he that we was having trouble dealing with whether to find him or let it go.

"It's taken care of, now Reid are you going to take this shot or have I already won?"

Liera needed to get his mind off Aaron.

"Yeah" he looked like he wanted to break something, he hit the ball with such force that it ricocheted off the side and sunk two balls along with the white ball.

Reid had the lead and it was up to Liera to make sure that she didn't lose as she leaned against the table lining up the shot in her mind. She felt Reid pull in power just as she took the shot realising that he was going to make her miss and without thinking she sent out a tiny current of electricity along the metal panelling of the table and pushed her ball in the pocket before Reid cheated.

Smiling smugly she checked herself and gave him a winning yet smug smile as she moved to take the next shot. They hadn't felt her use, thank god. It was after all a tiny bit of the electricity that was always coursing through her anyway and besides they wouldn't believe her anyway, because she's a girl, and they're still under impression that the power is directly related to a penis.

Oh crap he sunk the last ball, all he had to do to win was sink the eight ball. Oh snap what was she going to do crap crap crap she needed a plan. Narrowing her eyes her mind raced at how to win without using and giving herself away, thinking hard she thought about what Reid loved more than anything else in the world. He was lining up the shot and she walked slowly over to him and leaned over close letting her hair brush against his exposed skin, tickling him slightly.

True she was exploiting her feminine charms but all is fair in love and war. She leaned in close to his ear and watched him shift uncomfortably. He was focusing on the shot but Liera knew she could… distract… him. She let her palm run up his outer thigh suggestively, he looked torn.

Reid's eyes snapped back and forth between the ball and Liera and she smiled mischievously. She raised her hand and feigned innocence and just as he took the shot she let her fingers trial the skin just under his shirt.

He missed and she smiled all smugly at him as he glared half heartedly at her, he wore his own naughty boy smile as she leaned over to make the easy shot. She sunk the eight ball easily and turned to face the crowd as she shook out her long hair and made various victory comments.

"Looks like I win Blondie." She was smug after all she just beat the unbeatable all time pool king, Reid Garwin.

"Hmm" he didn't look too pleased in fact he looked kind annoyed now as he walked off in the direction of the bar.

"Men" she muttered under her breath as she walked over and joined Kate and Sarah who were very proud of her and celebrated by drinking large amounts of alcohol and dancing provocatively.

When it came time to head back to the dorms they were all rather tipsy and the three girls would occasionally burst out in random bouts of giggles at nothing particularly funny so naturally there other halves were concerned about them driving, Sarah had driven here in her little blue car with Kate but now Caleb was driving and Kate was going home with Pogue on his bike Tyler had to drive his Hummer and that left Reid and Liera.

"I'm driving the Hummer" was what Reid said as he noticed the unravelling situation where he would have to be alone with Liera when his pride was still bruised.

"No way man, it's my car. Drive with Liera" Liera however upon hearing this shrugged and got into her car happily, not caring about the blonde and his pride.

She started the engine and made to leave the lot when an irritated looking Reid stepped into the headlights. She pulled up next to him and opened the window.

"Putting your talent to good use are you?" he was not amused as he got in the car in an angry silence.

Sighing Liera gave up and drove on, letting the silence stew between them. She didn't want there to be bad blood between them, she was starting to like this one after all.

"Look Reid, Im not sorry I beat you but I don't expect you to fulfil your side the deal, okay?" he didn't say anything as he looked on ahead tapping his finger to his lips.

"I don't understand how you beat me" oh damn. He was thinking about how he used and nothing happened. Playing nonchalant she shrugged and gave him a mischievous smile, slyly changing the topic.

"I think I just appealed to your better nature" Liera hoped that he would let it go, she didn't need him thinking about the game.

"You know you shouldn't start things you don't intend to finish" the Reid the female population of Ipswich lusted after was back and giving her a naughty smile, one that she returned haughtily.

"I always finish what I start love" he gave her a look that melted her insides and made her stomach do a somersault but she held his gaze for a second before returning to the road.

They had reached the school and Liera was making her way up the stairs when she found herself quite unceremoniously pressed up against one of the stone pillars with the bad boy blondes lips pressed against hers.

She couldn't move away, it was like there was a magnet pulling the two together. His lips moved against her like they had known each other their whole lives. His body was pressed against her and she moved her hands up his chest to wrap around his neck as she tilted her head for him. The kiss was intense and it sparked a fire in both of them with intensity that they had never had before.

This was going too far and her lack of concern was alarming. She couldn't move away from him but she had to. Her eyes fluttered open and she tried to move him away but he just moved to her neck. Her eyes closed again as she sighed against him. Grabbing hold of her last good sense Liera pushed him away he stumbled backwards and gave her a dubious look.

"What was that?" he touched his chest where she had pushed him, there was slight scorch marks.

"I pushed you" he looked from her to his shirt and then back to her.

"There's a burn mark on my shirt" he looked at her uncertainly.

It was cute.

"That has been there the whole night, maybe you dropped your cigarette. Look Im sorry but Im going to bed. Night Blondie." Liera prayed silently that he would accept the story and move on. She doubted it though.

He stared at his shirt for a second as Liera tried to make her way back to her room but her efforts were stopped as he moved in front of her and gave her one of his badass looks that have gotten many a girl in trouble.

"I thought you finish what you start?" he was looking at her and she was tempted to just give in but she had to stay strong, she knew that when the chase was over she'd be just another name in his little black book.

"I've already told you love, I am not a whore. You barely know me and sleeping with you now takes all the fun out of it" she tried to be nice but he seemed slightly annoyed at being told to wait.

"I know I want to get to know you better…" he tried to pull in but she stopped him with a side step.

"I know all about you and your conquests Blondie. And I am not going to be another notch on your infamous bed post" He was playing indifferent as he shrugged and made to turn around.

"Fine. Night then" he walked away not looking back once as he made his way up the stairs.

She felt alone standing on the steps in the middle of the night. Sighing irritably Liera waited another minute to avoid Reid then made her way up the stairs to her own room. She needed to speak to Tia, she missed her best friend.

When Reid reached his room he found Tyler sitting at his desk working on his laptop. He was holding his shirt.

"Ty, what do these look like to you?" he asked, showing Tyler the burn marks that marred his new shirt.

"Dude are those burn marks? They look like fingers, how'd you do that?" Tyler looked at the marks in detail and noticed that they did indeed look like finger tips.

"I didn't." Reid was deep in thought about the mysterious British beauty. In the end though his irritation and pride got in the way as he came up with a plan to get her to regret dismissing him so easily.

review of you like waffles


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you all appreciate this, I abandoned my studies (yeah, right) to write this just for you guys. Even though only two people have reviewed…

As per request there is a Reid POV Thanks for those that have reviewed. Fictional Cookies for you guys!

Chapter 3:

The day was going surprisingly well for Liera, she had gotten the highest marks in the class for her art prac and in science she and Sarah had been the first to create the correct chemical solution. It was lunch now and the happy pair were walking into the cafeteria after their science lesson. Liera almost stopped dead when she saw Reid. He was practically on top of some girl at the other end of the room, somewhere deep inside her Liera screamed at he sight. Sarah picking up on her friends feelings moved away from the door dragging Liera with her as they went to join the line.

Lunch was awkward as the new girl who's name was Alicia sat at the same table as the rest of them and seemed completely at ease with making out with someone in public. Liera couldn't eat her lunch, she had lost all form of an appetite. She tried to ignore it and look away but Alicia would make these noises that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't ignore.

Eventually feeling nauseous Liera made to leave and head to her next class early. It was Physical Education which meant that she'd be running track with Tyler, he seemed awkward sitting there next to Reid as he occasionally would hit Tyler as he moved against Alicia.

"You're not eating Liera?" Sarah asked politely, obviously trying to ignore Reid.

"No, I feel slightly sick, I think I'll head to class early. You coming Ty?" Tyler nodded and got up hurriedly following Liera out of the cafeteria and towards the outdoor track field.

They were sitting on the cold cement stands that surrounded the track waiting for the end of lunch. Liera wasn't really in the mood to chat she was thinking about Reid and how eh was a general douche bag that wasn't worth the feelings. Stupid arse.

She made an irritated noise as she thought about how she wanted to run him over with her car. Tyler seemed to know that she was upset.

"So… what happened… between you two?" he was hesitant, unsure if they were close enough to have this conversation.

"Errgh. You no what Ty, it has come to my attention that he is a man whoring wanker." Venting, Liera was glad that Tyler was here so she couldn't use and suddenly make Alicia sneeze in his mouth or projectile vomit on him. She was angry, she liked this guy and he was being a dumbass.

"You like him." He wasn't really asking more like it was just an obvious statement and he was just voicing it.

"Not right now … it was that obvious?" she was on the brink of either crying like a girl or screaming at herself for being so pathetic.

"Liera, everyone knows you like Reid, everyone except Reid of course" Tyler was not exactly doing the best job of cheering her up, but she appreciated his efforts at least.

"I am pathetic, wow." The lesson was about to begin, people were coming out of the changing rooms in their athletic clothes and doing stretches. "Let's join the class Baby Boy and try to forget how sad my life is right now." She was joking…well half joking anyway.

"Yeah" and the pair made their way down the stairs, joining their class in doing their lunges and stretches before they started running. The track was slick and people were skidding as they tried to regain balance.

Tyler ran a little way behind Liera and the two were silent, the only noise was their feet hitting the asphalt and occasionally a small puddle. Liera however was thinking about that Blonde fool and that blonde girl he was with.

She was pretty in an 'I know Im pretty and therefore I can wear a belt for a skirt and make out with people I hardly know in front of their friends and everything in life will just fall in my lap because Im so super awesome and prettier than all you other girls' kind of way. Liera put more speed in her strides as she ran faster not noticing the slick patch of cement until she was already falling.

Out of pure instinct she used unconsciously to save herself as she fell backwards her eyes flashed a brilliant silver before turning as black as coal. She felt strong masculine hands wrap around her as she started to regain her balance magically.

Turning she came face to face with Tyler, his eyes were wide with horror, hers were as black as the night.

"How can you…" his words trailed off as he watched her eyes faded slowly back to grey with an odd mixture of fear and awe on his features.

"Tyler, lets go talk somewhere okay. Ill explain everything." Bugger. Was all she could come up with, hundreds of years of silence broken in an instant. Oddly though Liera didn't really have a problem with telling Tyler the truth, she knew that he was a good person and they got on really well even though they practically just met.

Tyler didn't say anything as he followed Liera back up the cement steps and sat down heavily, obviously deep in argument with himself.

"Tell your brain to shut it. It is possible. I am a girl and no we are not related" he smiled faintly at her and nodded for her to begin.

"Firstly please know that I am not evil, I have no plans to steal yours or any of the others powers-" she was interrupted by Tyler's outburst.

"So you knew?... about us? Our powers?" He looked shaken and it made her feel bad to know that she was scaring him.

"Yeah I felt you guys using the night we met. Now listen to the story… Okay on the night before term I felt Reid use and followed it to Nicky's where I met you and your always charming cheater friend Reid. Anyway. I figured I should investigate seeing as there was another coven here in America and you are all male. So I figured it be smart to do my research before announcing that I could use too." She had to breathe and one look from Tyler gave it away that he was being bombarded.

"The short version is Ty that I can use, I come from an all female coven in the U.K. I don't know what your affinity is yet but ours is electricity and we pose no threat and I would really appreciate it forever if you didn't tell the others." She said it all I one breath hoping that she wouldn't freak out Tyler more than he already was.

"It's just kind of hard to take this all in." Liera nodded and petted his back rather awkwardly, at least he didn't flinch away that was a good sign.

"Why can't I tell the guys?" he asked after awhile

"I am under an oath, and the elders of my coven will have my head if I tell another coven without official permission. Im sorry Tyler but I can't let the others find out about me right now." Her voice was strong and it gave the impression that she would not be adverse to using violence to keep him quiet.

"I kind of understand…" he needed time to think about everything and Liera was scared that she going to lose him as a friend.

"I think I'll leave you to think it over Ty, just remember that you can't tell anyone. Especially not Reid. Please." she half pleaded. He just nodded as she got up and made her way back to the school, half way she turned back and ran over to Tyler in a moment of spontaneity.

"I think of you as a brother Ty and if you need to ask me anything Im here." She was sincere in what she had said and hoped that he would come to her when he needed more detail.

That happened in the next period, which luckily was a self study in the library. He came and sat next to her in the bean bag section and just kind of stared at her for a second before she put her book down and looked at him expectantly. He stared some more.

"I swear to god I am a girl Tyler kindly advert your gaze." he blushed and looked away before speaking in a hushed tone.

"You said that you had an affinity with electricity? What does that mean?" he was shy, as if he was a child asking his parents to explain the birds and the bees. She smiled.

"Yeah my eyes flash silver before fading to black. From our research every coven's is different so you should have it too. What's yours?" she was interested in learning what they knew about the Power.

"It's fire" he said slowly. Her eyes lit up and she got all excited "Oh wow that's amazing that's a really strong earth element are you really good at manipulation?" Tyler's brows furrowed in confusion as he gave her a look that said 'heh?'

"Oh dear lord, are you telling me you've never been able to call flame?" he shook his head. Liera broke out into a smirk as something just occurred to her.

"Give me your hand" he did without hesitation and looked at her expectantly. His palm was facing up and she trailed her fingers just above his skin, electricity flared from her finger tips and fizzled between his skin and hers. He was shocked and just stared at her hand as the blue and sliver light traced his skin.

"You can do it too… I think" Tyler looked sceptical at this and he shrugged nervously

"I don't think I'll try right now" he looked around the library, at his peers as Liera laughed. It was musical and he found his gaze back on the black haired beauty.

"Yeah I imagine that'd be a disaster, but if you want I can teach you the basics after school if you want?" Liera was trying to make this less awkward for both of them.

"Sure… can I ask you another question" he asked unsure.

"Of course." Her book forgotten she faced Tyler with keen interest.

"You said earlier that your coven had Elders?" oh damn. She cursed her big mouth.

"Yeah. All the women in my family have the power. Except my aunt who was adopted but yeah. We all have the power and so our family or coven is one of the few that allied themselves with the other covens in Brittan to form a sort of council." She paused and looked at Ty's expression which was of interest and reassured that he wasn't about to pass out she continued "It's all very Harry Potter-ey. But after the witch trials and the rise of the Hunters they found security in numbers." Liera tried to be diplomatic and purely informative but couldn't help the anger that came out in her voice at the mention of the Hunters.

"Uh huh…" Tyler said absently. She laughed; she couldn't help it he looked like a lost toddler.

"Ah Ty, I'll make you a deal. If you have questions I am always available but until then just think of me as an ally. Kay?" He looked better but like he had a lot to think about.

"I think that if I tell you anything more right now Baby Boy your head might explode." He smiled at her and she knew that telling Tyler wasn't a mistake. She could trust him not to tell anyone.

"Liera, why did you really come here to Ipswich? I get the feeling that something happened" she chuckled nervously at how accurate he was.

"I…err… started an electrical fire in the girls dormitory at my old school" Tyler gave her the same look that her best friend had given her. One that said 'WHAT THE HELL' she felt bad for not telling him the truth but she knew that that would be crossing a line.

"Ha ha ha… yeah. It's a long story that requires a deep and long look into the workings of my brain." He looked so caring and innocent that Liera felt worse but again she restrained herself, she wanted to talk to Tyler and she only hoped that afterwards when she came clean they could still be friends.

"How about after school I come over to your dorm and I tell you everything you need to know?" she asked, wanting to be open with Ty.

He looked uncomfortable at the mention of his dorm. "Uhh, not the dorm. Reid might most likely be there… but we could go to my house. I only live ten minutes away." She smiled at him and they agreed to meet after school, which thankfully was after this lesson.

"Come fetch me form my room in a little bit. I want to change out of this uniform" Pulling a face as she tugged on the end of her school skirt and wandered off in the direction of her room leaving Tyler to his own devices.

When they got to Tyler's house, which was humungous, they relaxed knowing that they could talk openly as his parents were in Boston for the week and the maids only came once a week when the house was empty.

The pair were happy to sit around and play Xbox and talk about whatever. The subject of Leira's past was only discussed for five minutes before they were back to killing each other in C.O.D . secretly she was relieved that Tyler hadn't pressed for answers because she was hesitant to tell him everything, opting to stick to her own coven and not tell him about the threats that were out there for people like them.

He didn't seem surprised at the fact that there were others like them. Which was good because she had a feeling that the others were in for a rather rude awakening. Reid would probably love it though, being able to use in… intimate… moments.

Somehow her thoughts always went back to that infuriating fool. Damn him and his stupidity. At that moment Tyler's phone rang and he picked it up while still trying to shoot Liera in their game which wasn't really working out too well for him as Liera took the shot and gave a triumphant cry when his head exploded.

When the noise died down and Liera had stopped triumph laughing she realised that Tyler was on the phone.

She couldn't hear what the other person was saying but she could hear Tyler.

"I'm at the house…"

"Yes with a girl" he gave a sidelong glance to Liera who was openly eavesdropping and smiled apologetically.

"No it's not like that man, Im here with Liera we're just hanging out"

"I said it's not like that. Yeah we'll be there in half an hour. Bye" when he hung up his head dropped in defeated way and he sighed heavily.

"Reid?" she asked lightly and saw Tyler nod. He looked up and met her grey eyes and smiled weakly.

"So, you ready to go to Nicky's or do you want to go to the dorms first?" always the gentleman. He had factored that she wasn't dressed to go out and was happy to wait for her.

"I'll just be a minute" and she wandered off to the adjoined bathroom where she watched her eyes flash silver then black and her make up bag appeared as she worked on her face opting to stay comfortable in the outfit she was in. She was wearing her grey Spenser hoodie and her black skinnies with simple black pumps.

Her hair was not loose around her face making her eyes stand out against the contrast of her dark hair, pale skin and smoky eyes.

The drive to Nicky's was quick and comfortable and the friendly duo came in together and were greeted by the heavy music and curious looks. They were laughing at something as they walked into the crowded bar and headed towards the usual table that was already occupied by the Sons and their respective partner. The only one missing was Reid but Liera had already seen him at the pool table happily schmoozing with the new squeeze, Alicia. Liera had already decided before coming that she wasn't going to let this ruin her evening. She had made friends with these people in the short time she had been here and she wasn't going to let some idiot blonde bafoon ruin the memories of this time in her life. Screw it.

She walked over to the usual table where the gang was all gathered and they smiled at the approaching pair. "Hey Ty, where were you today you missed AP maths" informed Caleb while Tyler just shrugged and shook off his jacket as he sat down.

"Li and I just chilled today, played some COD and loafed around the manor" eyes turned to her and she smiled to Kate and Sarah's cheeky grins, sending them a loo that said she would tell them later. Conversation shifted to the approaching swim meet and Liera lost interest at the mention of sport. Instead she walked off to the bar go get a drink.

Reid's blonde 'friend' was there and she was talking animatedly to the girl next to her oblivious to Liera behind her as she ordered her usual and waited rather impatiently to get away from this rather glaring example of de-evolution. She spoke about their time together openly and in rather excessive detail that to be frank was quite disturbing. Is that the man that she was interested in the type of man that is happy to lead on several girls simultaneously? She was a known trouble seeker but she had thought she had higher standards…

Whatever. Her drink had arrived and she walked off as she pondered her taste in man, reaching the table she sat down and sipped at her drink absently not really bothering to get involved in the conversation. When the girls got up with their boyfriends to go and dance she opted out and was sitting quietly with Tyler not really talking about anything specific, but chatting happily together. They got on really well together and she hadn't missed the look she had received from Kate when they left. It was hard to miss with all the eyebrow movement. Although Tyler was prime boyfriend material they just didn't have the chemistry that she felt when she was around Reid. Was she naïve to believe that he would feel the same about her so soon after meeting?

She needed to stop thinking about it and deciding on the best way to go about this she got up and went to get another drink. Several drinks later she was on the dance floor happily moving her hips to the music. All old school rock from the eighties that made you want to get up and dance. Sarah and Kate flanked her and the boys all watched on in amusement.

Unknown to her the very reason behind her spontaneous leap into intoxication was watching from the side lines. The blonde bimbo forgotten as he watched Liera toss her head and move to the music. Alicia wanted to go and dance, feeling intimidated by the attention he was paying the others. Alicia. She could be useful for more than one thing, he grabbed her arm and slipped through the energized crowd and to the dance floor. The opposite side from where the girls were. He glanced over to Liera as he pulled Alicia close to him, their bodies meeting, she wasn't looking at them. She seemed oblivious to the effect she had on the males of the room as she moved her body in perfect harmony to the music. Her hoodie long since abandoned had revealed a black and tank top that showed off her perfect figure that kept every man looking on in rapture.

He looked back down at Alicia and felt the last bit of her attractiveness fade. She had her lips pursed and looked up at him in an attention seeking way as she moved closer to him grinding her body against him in a way that demanded male attention. It occurred to him how pathetic she was. She was the needy kind that would be the cling-along girlfriend that would infiltrate all areas of his life…like a disease. He despised these girls. They were good for few things, a quick lay being the main feature and maybe a name in the locker room. She was nothing compared to the woman at the other side of the bar, the on that was dancing with no idea of the effect she was having on him or any other man in the room for that matter.

Damn her. He had a chance with her and now he had probably blown it with the whole Alicia thing. In his disgust he had moved away from her and she moved closer trying to get his attention by touching him. her hands felt like chains and he pushed her off him forcefully receiving a huff of indignation and an angry exit.

Finally.

He moved off the floor to look for Tyler. And a drink.

Review of you like pancakes…


	4. Chapter 4

K for all of you that have reviewed, put on favourites, alert or whatever I have another chappie just for you read and review

Enjoy…

Chapter four.

The next morning Liera woke up in her bed fully clothed and dizzy. What a night. Tia had always said that the best nights were the ones you didn't remember and right now she had the feeling she didn't agree, but that could have something to do with the nausea. Oh dear god she was hungover. As her feet connected with the floor she had a vision of last night with Sarah and Kate who she hoped were as if not more hung over than she was. Sure Liera was the one that had instigated the drinking fandango but it was Kate that had continued it on with her avid belief that one was never enough. True they had had a good time but they also had classes today. It was only Wednesday and she was not feeling sprightly at all. There was a knock on her door and the noise was not conducive to the good mood that was not forth coming. She was walking slowly to the door as the knocking got louder followed by the voice of Tyler, her new bff and mother hen it would seem.

"Liera! Get up! It's Tyler, I've got coffee." He was shouting through the door and as Liera opened it he seemed a little taken aback by her appearance. She was practically growling at him as she took the offered coffee and turned around to get changed and shower. Tyler stood there with a smug little smirk as he watched Liera struggle to remain upright and gather her uniform and shower things. Last night had been rather amusing for the patrons of Nicky's as the three girls got more and more drunk and continued to dance the night away. Kate and Sarah had eventually been pulled off the dance floor by their respective boyfriends and ushered home to nurse their hangovers whereas Liera had been the last one to leave the club at closing forcing Tyler to be the one to make sure she didn't kill herself on the drive home and guide her safely to her dorm room.

She turned and looked sideways at him as if she had read his mind "Thanks for looking after me love. I know it must have been torturous, I can get a little out of hand…" she smiled sheepishly at him as she motioned for him to follow her out so she could go the showers before school.

"No problem _love_, it was rather amusing" he said imitating her British accent and thoughtfully stroking his imaginary beard.

She laughed at him as they separated "Ow! Tyler don't do that, my head!"

It was his turn to laugh "I'll save you some breakfast" he shouted as she waved her hand over her head noncommittally acknowledging his words but not bothering to turn around.

Her shower had been a semi warm one that did little to improve her current state of being it ended way to soon to top it off and she began to curse colourfully as she brushed her hair out letting it fall down in unruly curls. She gave up in a huff as she headed back to her room to grab her school stuff and head across campus to meet the gang.

She entered the dining hall to the curious looks of a few people that semi recognised her from her crazy antics last night, she saw her new group looking rather worse for wear as half of the four had their head on the table and the reaming two were having a rather hard time trying not to agitate the girls.

Tyler saw her and stood up causing the Reid to notice her too, the girls didn't raise their heads as she sat down though they did raise there hands up slightly.

"Good morrow Miss Merryweather, feeling better?" said Tyler jokingly with his fake British accent again. She was not amused.

"Do you have a death wish munchkin because I'm leaning towards killing you right now unless you feed me and never do that accent again" her glare was like ice but Tyler just shrugged it off and gave her her breakfast. Her head connected with the table and the two guys just laughed at her current state.

"Your laughing is annoying" she grumbled earning her an amused chuckle from Tyler.

"I'm beginning to think you might be a bad influence Liera" Kate joked half heartedly as the bell rang for them to get to class. Liera had barely touched her breakfast as she raised her head off the table and groaned at the eggs and toast in front of her.

"Hungry!!" she whined. Reid had remained quiet this morning which went unnoticed in her dilapidated state but not by Tyler who looked at his friend worriedly nudging him slightly in question.

"Whats up man you okay?" Reid just shrugged and walked off to his first class leaving the table in silence. Kate looked up for the first time, her blearily eyes heavily lidded

"Whats his problem?" she looked to Tyler who was getting up to go to class

"No idea, he's been weird since last night"

"No way he came back to your dorm last night? That's a first." Tyler nodded and Kate, Sarah and Liera made their way to their first class. Very slowly.

The day dragged by in a similar pattern, all three of the girls politely put their head down and slept through out the day setting up a wall of books to block the view of the teacher in each lesson and at lunch Caleb and Pogue became human pillows. Liera was slightly better off by the break and was sitting up drinking her coffee and watching on in slight amusement as Kate muttered about death and her oncoming suicide. Liera laughed and Sarah glared at her. "How are you suddenly so much better?" she asked drinking her water slowly.

"We Brits begin drinking at a young age missy. We have natural higher tolerance levels than you Yankees." She was laughing slightly and felt the stare of Tyler on her back, she looked over to him and smirked a secret smirk that she knew only he would understand.

"So Nicky's tonight anyone?" asked Pogue resulting in a groan of disgust from Sarah and Kate who pushed him slightly as he laughed.

Her next class she had with Reid who had been noticeably absent and silent the whole day. Liera suddenly realised that she hadn't seen him since breakfast and wondered where or who he was with.

Just then as if on cue a voice piped up behind them "Hello ladies" he said addressing the whole table. "I see the females are still incapacitated, best time to make a move from my experience" he said as he sat down and started eating Tyler's lunch.

"'incapacitated' that's a big word for you." Liera remarked looking over to him in slight yet obvious disdain.

"Small when compared to some parts of me baby…" he trailed off smirk in place.

"Yeah like your ego" she was not in a Reid mood today despite feeling better, he was after all the reason behind last night's escapades.

"Among other things…" he trailed off suggestively and winked at her, Liera made a gagging noise that he ignored as he continued to eat.

"So where were you man, haven't seen you all day" Pogue asked turning to Reid letting Kate rest on his back.

"You know, things to see, girls to do. All in a day for me really" he answered cockily as he stretched.

"I think lunch is coming back for vengeance, I'm gonna go. Later guys, feel better girls" Liera said as she picked up her bag and made her way out of the caf and to the art room where she might find solace until the bell rang.

There was still a few minutes left of the lunch period and Liera had to email her sister on her status report before she went completely insane and came here herself. A few reassuring words about the boys and an empty promise to phone soon all in a quick email from her iPhone and she was done. Sighing in lethargy she heard the bell ring as she put her phone away and her head on her usual table. Taking out the sketch pad purely for appearance, she was not in the mood for art again and luckily the teacher was one of the apathetic oldies that just want to retire to their condo in Florida and are biding their time until their pension gets paid out.

Art. Her solace, her only alone time, it was always sacred to her as she so rarely had any peace here with these crazy people she called her friends. She missed Tia and her room, London en the air was even different. The only thing here she liked was the vast empty roads that she could rip up at high speeds in her Audi R8. She resolved to spend some time with herself today and just tour the country. Maybe explore some of he new temporary home town.

One more lesson after art and she would be free. English with Tyler, that was do-able easy like Reid. Ha ha she laughed aloud at her own lame joke as she walked into the class and sat down rather ungracefully as she tried her best to ignore the angry glares that half the female population gave her. She sighed and turned to face Tyler.

"You are quite the sought after man candy my dear friend, are you aware of your female admirers?" she asked looking at him from her comfy spot on the desk.

He laughed as the professor walked in and leaned closer to Liera in an attempt to be sneaky "It's all in the name" he whispered.

And with that he leaned back and listened to the lecture unaware of the looks girls cast on him from under their lashes, he was completely unaware of himself. It's a pity that she thought of him as a brother. The lecture was on something that was completely unimportant to Liera as she phased out and into her own quiet world right until the teacher called her name.

Looking up with a start she met his disapproving gaze as he repeated his question "Who is your partner for this assignment?" she thought for a minute in contemplation of what assignment he was talking about but before she could answer the voice of her saviour spoke up from beside her.

"She's with me Mr Daniels" Tyler was officially her best friend in the whole world and she smiled appreciatively to him.

"Come by room later I'll give you the gist of it." Yup definitely the best thing since cheese. The bell rang and she all but ran from the room and to the dorms to get her keys and change before she was but a blur on the road. The wind was like the air she hadn't been able to breathe since she left London, she had always felt like this when away, she missed everything and in a life like hers she needed the familiar to remind her of the life she rightfully owned yet rarely had control over.

Travelling at a ridiculous speed she let her control go and let the whipping air thrash through her hair and across her face letting everything go with it. Nothing could touch her now and she loved it. Liera had no idea where she was but she could make out the horizon as she let the machine take over.

Coming back from her "me time" she felt better, her hang over officially gone she could once again focus on her surroundings and the task at hand. Pulling up to the school it was later than she thought, Liera had stopped over at her aunt for a quick visit which had turned out into a four coursed meal extravaganza. She sighed contentedly as she got out of her baby and made her way up towards the boarding house. All was well in the world for her as she climbed the stairs and navigated to her room happily itching for a long deserving rest, yet when she got to her door her dreams came crashing down when she saw a little note from Ty hanging happily form her door.

Hey.

English. My room. Come immediately after reading.

Do not go to sleep. Come. Come now. No sleep for Liera, English first.

Ty

Stupid Tyler and his perceptiveness. Letting out an ugly moan of frustration she turned on her heel and made her way to the other side of the building to the boy's wing. Her feet felt like lead and all she wanted was to have a long ass, well deserved sleep and yet the universe was uncaring of her own feelings, this being further proved when she eventually got there and entered without knocking.

"Tyler! I want to sleep you demon slave driver. Cant this-" her words died in her throat when upon her entrance she was met by the blank sleepy expression of Reid and no Tyler in sight.

"I thought you were Tyler, did I wake you?" she asked the shirtless Reid who was now sitting up in bed giving the full view of his abs.

"No, not at all I was clearly awake before you came in screaming like a banshee." He said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Banshee" "that's a big word for you should I explain what it means?" she retorted

"ha ha Tyler's not here, go away." he was clearly annoyed.

"I think I should wait do you mind?" she said not waiting for a reply before making herself comfortable on his Tyler's bed.

"Actually I-" she didn't let him finish

"So no girl tonight Reid? That's a little disappointing, what have they realised you're just not up to par?" she drawled in a sugar sweet voice.

"Sleeping is something I prefer to do alone… unless of course that was a hint, then your welcome to join me in not sleeping…" he trailed off suggestively.

"Eew. From what I've heard I think I'll pass. Don't want an STD this early on in life, thanks."

"So you've been asking about me? I'm flattered" he winked at her.

"Actually there's really no need, the bathroom wall is so informative and to be honest Facebook is not your friend." She stared at the non-existent dirt under her nail.

"Hmm, don't worry baby you'll get your slot on the wall soon enough…" their gazes met, hers was ablaze in anger at his innuendo, and his calm and casual totally at ease, the cocky asshole.

"Doubtful, very doubtful. Tell Tyler I came by will you?" she asked not really waiting for an answer as she got up and opened the door.

"Leaving so soon baby, you know I can go all night" he was full on smirking now as she turned around and gave him a death glare of note.

"Ergh, god, no wonder girls think you're vile" she sneered as she paused in the door way to glance back in distaste.

"Oh yeah I just remembered, Tyler said to wait that if you came by he was going to go get something or something. But feel free to leave" he said nonchalantly as he watched her prepare to leave "Close the door behind you too"

"I guess I'm waiting, sorry, what did Alison call you again?, Umm "Sugar Muffin"?" she smirked up at him as he grimaced at the name or reference, she wasn't too sure.

"What ever happened to her, she was just a jewel?" she drawled eliciting a glower from the blonde.

"She wanted more than I could give, it's a common problem" he said placing his hands behind his neck affording a view of his abs and beautiful chest. Liera used all her willpower to meet his gaze dead on and only glance down once.

"Such a pity…" she trailed off sarcastically "I really thought she was deserving of the title Mrs Reid Garwin the first."

"Ha ha, I preferred it when you were silent and mysterious" she smirked at having outwitted him.

"Aww you thought I was mysterious? How cute." She was really pushing herself today and this was proving to be a pattern between the two where they would insult each other into submission where they would eventually be civil.

"I am cute." Reid wasn't a bad guy just an arrogant fool that really liked girls.

"In a broken-I-need-fixing-let-me-fix-you kind of way yes. kind of similar to an emo or bad boy way. Except your too arrogant to be an emo and too obvious to be a true bad boy" Liera trailed off in thought pondering the workings of the universe. "you're like a hybrid" he was looking at her in a mixture of amusement and annoyance. Mostly amusement though.

"You and Tyler seem to be spending a lot of time together these days Barbie." He phished shamelessly.

"Yeah Ty's great, we have a lot in common actually." She knew that he was looking for a little bit more tan that but that is all he's getting.

"A lot in common like what?" he asked incredulously with a hint of sarcasm.

"More than will ever know Reid, and shouldn't you be out with Monique right now?" The man of the hour had arrived and walked in on their conversation.

Reid being the man whore he is merely shrugged "Speak of the devil and thou shalt appear… where ya been man, you left Little Liera here all to her lonesome"

"None of your business, I have a life too you know?" sensing the vibe Liera got up from Tyler's bed and walked over to him, rubbing his shoulder in a friendly manner

"Whats up Ty? Did something happen?" she asked in a caring voice.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you about it later. We can do this thing tomorrow, it's late. Catch up later k?" she just nodded and headed out as Tyler closed the door behind her.

She left the boys room and made her way down back to her own room to hit the metaphorical hay and get some well deserved sleep. Not to surprising though her phone beeped and the message alert tone from Kim Possible came on making her smile at her childishness.

It was Ty;

We need to talk.

Tomorrow. Sleep well

-Ty

God. Drama seemed to like Ipswich, at least in the UK she didn't have to hide anything. All this sneaking and spy play was a serious damper to her otherwise happy disposition. But enough about drama and idiot boys that had little to no common sense she needed sleep.

The next day she awoke to the usual screech of her alarm clock and with a resigned sigh of imminent defeat she got up and ready for school.

It was apparent that this was not her day, the shower was cold, she was late for breakfast because she had waited in patient hope that the water would get warm, she had misplaced her keys forgotten her first period homework, been reprimanded by a teacher for not having her homework got lunch break detention and to top it off she had to stay after school to complete her art.

All in all not a good day for Liera. Tyler and completely fallen off her to do list in fact she hadn't even had the chance to talk to anyone today as she just had too much to do. Homework was coming down like the rain and she was getting frustrated in this place, this was not her home and she ached for the familiar she was a true Cancerian. She even missed her sisters and she had never thought that to be possible.

Speaking of which, she needed to speak to her eldest sister before she had an enormous fit and killed someone, or worse, came here. So after Liera had given up on sculpting for the day she washed off her hands, washing the brown clay off her hands in meticulous detail, a delay tactic. This was not going to be pleasant, yet it was kind of like taxes. An unavoidable unpleasant experience that ha to be done to avoid punishment. Once there was no more clay or anything to clean or pack away she slowly pulled out her phone and looked at it before sighing and dialling the number. It was ringing and on the third ring there was no more turning back. Though she thought about it.

"Hello Liera, long time no hear." Her voice dripped with the underlying meaning and disdain.

"Agatha, how are you?" Liera's voice did not betray her as she spoke to Agatha.

"Well, thank you. I was wondering when you were going to call, what can you report?" straight to the point, no façade of feigned relationship here.

"I don't think it's safe for me to talk out in the open and I can't risk using. I'll email the details just know that it is not entirely what we suspected and they pose no threat." She heard Agatha take in a contemplative breath before answering.

"I want that email immediately and a full investigation on your part." She paused briefly before continuing "I will be expecting only results from you Liera, or mother will be informed." Liera ground her teeth at the display of self righteous authority.

"Right. By Aggie. Be good" she drawled before hanging up knowing full well that Agatha would have her head about that and yet not caring. Liera put the phone in her pocket before making her way out of the art room. Leaving behind the concealed figure behind the pillar.

She never did get to talk to Tyler about whatever he had wanted to talk about.

Review if you like French toast:)

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone I'm sorry it took longer than normal for this update but never fear as it was a one time thing I assure you. Anyways please review, I like to know what all you alert-ers and favourite-ers think. As always read and review.

Kinda a filler-inner chappie, the next one is where all the good stuff goes down, so stay tuned.

Chapter Five.

Yes someone had over heard Liera's conversation and yet she knew nothing about it as she strode out and enjoyed the rest of the week. It flew by in a haze of assignments and art practicals that wore Liera down in both body and soul. So when Friday rolled around Liera could barely stand, forgetting about plans to visit her aunt. She crashed and let Friday night come and go with little consideration.

Early Saturday morning Liera sat at her laptop and stared at the screen, unsure of what she could and should tell Agatha. Yes the boys had the power but they were all unaware that there were other covens besides themselves. She ran a hand through her dishevelled hair and sighed not really feeling like doing this, it felt wrong to rat on her new friends but her family expected it of her. She could not disappoint. Agatha was not one to accept anything less than the best in all areas in life but especially when it came to…'the family business'

And so with as much resignation as she could muster she began to type, in full detail of her encounters with the five boys that were dubbed The Sons of Ipswich. No detail went unshared but when she came to Tyler she hesitated in telling her about the fact that he knew about her and in some sense, them. She would not endanger Tyler and as she didn't no the extent of Agatha's plans Liera felt it better that that little detail be omitted. All in all she elaborated on the fact that they had established a hierarchy and followed Caleb willingly, that they posed no threat to any other coven and in fact knew very little to none of the extent of which The Power had integrated into the world. She relayed with some limited humour that they believed them to be the only ones in the world that possessed the power and finally she asked that she be left here for the remainder of the semester in the guise of finding out more of their origins. She mentioned also there was something that was yet to be shared with her and that was of the other family. There were originally five founding families here in Ipswich and yet only four remained and Liera asked to be the one to investigate, for she believed that if Tyler had not been aware of the other covens then the power that Tia had sensed months ago must have been that of the other family. This meant that a threat may yet still exist here and that was what Agatha had asked her to look into.

She pressed send and watched as her trespasses flew off in the form of a little envelope. That envelope she thought would be heavy with guilt as Liera had betrayed her friends and yet it had to be done. An unavoidable task that had to be done to ensure the safety of her family. Family, that reminded her! She had missed dinner with her aunt and Liera made the mental note to pick up some flowers before heading over as she got up to change. Visiting Aunt Josephine was a good idea as it would mean that she could get info on the other family. After changing Liera picked up her phone and texted Tyler asking if he was free later to hang out and with that made her way to her aunt's hoping that she had done a little research since her last visit.

The drive, as always was fast, and she got there with a bouquet of all white roses for her aunt. As Liera ascended the steps and knocked on the door, she waited for Caylin to answer the door and got bored after her third try. Lights were on and she assumed someone was home and so Liera closed her eyes and let the power surge through out her body enjoying how all her senses heightened and the electricity coursed through her making her body tingle, she envisioned the drawing room where they had first sat on her last visit and when Liera felt the air change she opened her eyes to see the drawing room. Content with her reprieve from magical celibacy she made her way out to look for her aunt.

"Aunt Josephine, it's Liera… are you here?" no answer. She walked around the large house, checking all the rooms to in them all empty when Liera spotted a light seeping from under a door she hadn't noticed. Letting herself in with a slight knock she found her aunt poring over the book in front of her. It looked like it was old, really really old and the markings on the side showed that it was a magical tome that was in all probability NOT HERS. Liera took in a startled breath and barged in startling her aunt.

"Oh my good god is that what I think it is?!?" Liera asked alarmed as she flew forward and peered at it from over her aunt.

"Oh Liera honey. I didn't know you were coming today?" she was the pinnacle of calm as she addressed her shocked niece.

"I know. Is that what I think it is? And if it is what I think it is why is it here. How did you get it here and what the hell are you doing with it?!?!!" she sounded ballistic but there were dire consequences to her aunts actions, what if the boys needed their book and it was gone. Shit would go down and it would not end well for anyone.

In all her serenity her aunt merely smiled and moved away. "Those my dear can all be answered easily and calmly over some tea. Come dear." And she moved off out of the room presumably towards the kitchen, Liera simply followed completely at a loss.

In the white washed expansive kitchen her aunt stood poised and calmly at the teapot waiting for the tea to steep. Liera waited patiently for an explanation but instead her aunt just gathered up some china and milk and left again with a bemused Liera behind her.

By the time they were sitting Liera had gotten over her shock and was angry. Her aunt had taken something that did not belong to them and was considered the most sacred artefact to a covenant.

"You are aware that if they scrye for that you and I will both be exposed, your putting us all in needless danger." Her aunt scoffed quietly

"Hardly child, I have it under good authority that the boys that this book belongs to, hardly even glance upon it." Liera's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before something occurred to her.

"There are protective spells on those books, how did you even get it?" confusion lit her face, her aunt had secrets.

"Simple really, I appealed to the foreman's better nature. Times may have changed but some things never will. Money really does make the world go round." At a loss for words Liera let it go as something that just could not be explained. She just hoped that this went as smoothly as her aunt anticipated.

"What did you find?" she asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this whole fifth family thing that she had heard very little about.

"Well, from the book I can see that there were definitely five families but at some point the line didn't die out as reported, the current leader of the group made an entry less than a year ago about the fifth line. Turns out that at some point a bastard child was born and covered up, but of course as all good scandals do, it came out later and turns out that a son was born in the same year as the rest. His name was Chase Collins and the leader, Caleb I believe, speaks of him trying to steal the others powers." She paused to have a sip of her tea and met Liera's eyes over the rim in a deadlock letting on that there was indeed more to come. "He wanted to kill them but Caleb writes that he was defeated, and I remember reading of the incident, the boy's body was never recovered."

Liera sat in silence letting all this soak in.

Tyler had some major explaining to do, he had kept this from her and that was not cool. Time to be sneaky.

"Liera this is dangerous. Whatever Agatha sent you here to do I doubt she thought that it would be this…" her aunt appealed.

"True. I highly doubt Agatha would have sent me, she does hate me after all, but there's no way I'm leaving now just as it gets good. Come on I'm already really good friends with the guys and I'm gaining vital information everyday." She pleaded "Do you think you can keep this to yourself for a little while?" batting her eyelashes "Please…"

Her aunt sighed heavily and nodded her head giving her a look. "What if it gets dangerous?" she asked in a dead tone.

"If it gets dangerous I will personally phone Aggie and give her an excuse to flex those war monger muscles of hers." Her aunt gave her a stern look at that.

"She could be so pretty…" she trailed off and Liera burst into a fit of giggles and stood up having got what she came for. Her aunt stood as well and they embraced lovingly for a moment.

"Aunt Josephine I suggest you get that book back to where it belongs ASAP and give 'your contact' a little extra to ensure his silence" she gave the direction of the room a nod and made her way out to her car.

Her phone beeped and she saw a new text.

Hey Yeah, we still need to talk.

Come to my place, I'll be there all day.

-T

She nodded to herself as she got in, waving one last time to her aunt before making her way to Tyler's for this long awaited talk about whatever Tyler needed to talk about, and to weasel some info about the elusive Chase episode out of that boy. Her car pulled in smoothly to his drive way and she was surprised to see the other's cars there as well. That meant group fun time. Yay.

Re-applying her red lipstick she headed up to the door, knocking loudly to get the attention of the raucous fools inside, Liera took in a deep breath and let herself in not being the type to wait around for an answer, besides Tyler knew she was coming.

"Tyler!!" there was music blaring from the den/games room no reply came so she walked over, her small heels clicking on the wooden floor. Upon opening the door she was faced with a rather unusual sight. Reid was dancing like an idiot doing some kind of embarrassing dance of win to a stunned audience of his 'brothers' who looked torn between horrified and amused. Liera for the second time that day stood absolutely still too shocked to even move. And then she burst into uncontrollable, rib aching, hysterical laughter. She was laughing so hard that she fell on the ground and literally had to lie down and cease all movement to be able to not we herself and gain some sensation in her abdomen. She laughed so hard that there were tears streaming down her face as she made her way rather unsteadily to the leather couch where the rest of the guys were in similar states of recovery.

"Hey boys" she nodded to as she sat, turning to Reid "And girl. What was the happy dance about? The Jonas Brothers in town?" she asked in between fits of giggles. The guys laughed.

"Ha ha. No." she was embarrassed and tried to shrug it off in some kind of manly display.

"Calm down Tina Turner, what was the cause for pandemonium?" she asked trying not to laugh at the memory.

"Nothing you can appreciate I'm sure… My tickets to Pendulum arrived." He said proudly, his chest already puffed out.

Liera looked at him in renewed affection "Pendulum? As in Pendulum the best thing Australia ever did for mankind?!?" she asked getting up to grab his shirt in excitement. He looked a little taken aback.

"Uh…yeah, you like them I take it?"

"Hells yes, when they were still in the U.K I went to like a bazillion of their shows. Propane Nightmares literally is the song that got me into Drum and Bass! When are they playing?" she was so excited she had to get her ticket. This could not be missed.

Reid looked impressed and happy to have found a fellow drum and bass lover. The guys all looked incredulous.

"How can you even like that stuff, it's not even music." Pogue asked Liera turned to him and gave him a glare. "Excuse me? Do you wish to keep your legs?"

He looked kind of unsettled at her intensity. "Um sorry?" he sounded uncertain as he laughed nervously.

"Yeah I thought so." Pausing to turn to Reid "So when and where is it?" Reid moved out of her grasp and looked cocky.

"It's in Boston, next weekend" he looked a bit sceptical "Are you really planning on going?"

"Did you miss the "hells yes" from earlier? Do I need to repeat it?" she was already dialling on her on her phone to call Tia.

She answered on the second ring "AAAAARRGHHH!!!! I'M SOOO JEALOUS" she screeched and Liera had to hold the phone away from her ear at the unexpected outbreak of crazy.

"T, you know that's seriously creepy…" she laughed and Tia carried on her tangent about missing the best show ever.

Liera realised that people were looking and stealthily made her way outside through the glass sliding doors to the patio that over looked the enormous pool and grotto where the girls were sunbathing happily on lilos. Sure that she wouldn't be overheard Liera smiled, happy to be able to talk to her best friend.

"Ooh weekend with blondie I foresee the re-arrival of Naughty Liera"

"You are possibly the worst clairvoyant ever. Naughty Liera hung up her stockings, it's just regular, slightly naughty Liera now." she laughed

"Yeah yeah whatever you say…" she said mockingly

"I don't appreciate that, I am totally capable of behaving myself, though of course I'll miss you." Pause "Do you see anything out of the ordinary I should be aware of?"

"Nope, well I haven't focused any thought there, I've been really busy. Agatha is Hitler reincarnated after all so she's been keeping me swamped but when I get around to it I'll let you know" she sounded tired

"Thanks T, I'll try keep you out of my thoughts so you can get some work done without my interruptions" Liera felt bad for her friend being exploited and over worked. Tia was extremely sensitive to thoughts, she could pick up on any thought reference to her especially if you happened to be close friends.

"Hmm yeah. Anyways I'll let you get back. Enjoy yourself, pffsssht of course you will. byeee" she sang and hung up before Liera could respond.

The girls in the pool had taken notice of Liera standing there and waved now that she was off the phone, Liera waved back as she put her phone away not really in the mood to go and chat, she was too excited for anything really. All that was on her mind was securing her ticket for the show. Walking back inside Liera hugged Tyler as she grabbed her bag off the chair she had flung it on in her delight and made her way out.

"Li, we still need to talk, it's about that thing that I can't really talk about but it's getting uncomfortable. I feel like I'm lying…" he sounded so sincere and pleading that it tugged on her heart strings and guilt wracked her. Liera looked into Tyler's eyes

"I know Ty, I'm so sorry that I forced this onto you but pleas. Please, give me few more days. I need to figure some stuff out first. I'm really sorry, I know that I'm asking a lot but baby boy I just need a few more days." She gave him her best pleading yet innocent look and it seemed to work as Tyler lowered his head in defeat

"Okay. A few more days…" she felt bad but not bad enough to give in as she kissed Ty's cheek and turned on her heel making her way out.

"Bye Baby Boy" she yelled over her shoulder as she made her way out to her car to secure her tickets for Pendulum.

yaaay someone likes french toast...

if you like french toast too then review:)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, happy Easter etc, I just happen to have a gift for you mon friendies. In return for what lies ahead I ask that you review, come on I know people are reading this I can see the traffic. Read and review and let me know what you think.

Oh and on a side note this chapter contains a graphic sex scene, so if you're sensitive to that I suggest not reading this. Keep in mind that this fic is rated M.

Enjoy.

Chapter Six

Tickets secured and long weekend approaching Liera was so excited to get to Boston, Reid had made no mention of it again and he had soon faded from her thoughts. Nothing could make this better, the thought of diving to Boston at full speed and going to the show, going crazy, made her pulse quicken in anticipation. The only thing that was ruining her euphoric mood was the fact that she still had another day of school. That was a killer and more than once the thought if just skipping and heading to Boston early came to her mind. It pulled at her conscience and her more mature side and yet it sat there in the back of her mind like a predator just waiting for her thoughts to wonder back to the concert, which it would inevitably do, whre it would pounce and attack her thoughts. There it was again; the mere suggestion that she run back to her room and pack a bag and head to Boston. Her family had an apartment there and Tia had already had the keys couriered over and they stared at her from her key ring begging her to do it, just leave and damn the consequences.

At lunch she sat in her usual seat, surrounded by her friends happy and serene in their chit chat but Liera was restless, she tapped her foot in exasperation sitting still had never been her virtue but this was worse. Her hands fiddled and her mind wandered, her friends were getting annoyed with her, they would have to be blind to miss the way she could no longer hold a conversation or even hold a conversation.

"Oh my god. Just leave, what's one day of school. You are seriously driving me crazy" Kate said from behind her salad.

"Yeah normally Li, I would never advocate skipping but it's not like you're learning anything here. Go and get it out your system." Caleb argued.

If Caleb thought it was okay…

"You know what, you're right. I'm leaving after school." She said taking a bit of her previously neglected slice of pizza.

"Thank God" Kate declared, leaning back into Pogue.

Liera looked around in question before turning back to the group "Does anyone know where Reid is?"

"No, why?" Pogue asked

"No reason I was just wondering." No one really bothered with Reid anymore. He was MIA recently and the gang had gotten used to it, rather minus one slut than have two. Her thoughts wandered over to the show. After school Liea had to go back to the dorms and change, pack, load some tunes on her iPod, say bye to Tyler and then she could be off.

Two more lessons. She could do it.

They were the slowest lesson of her life. Liera literally stared at the clock for two hours counting the seconds till freedom. It seemed Einstein was wrong, time went backwards when fun loomed but was just out of reach.

When the bell did ring, Liera was the first one out her seat. Out the door and out of sight. She literally ran to the dorms her keys already in hand. It took every ounce of self control not to just use her way in and out of here, but it would be a needless risk and exposing herself would be foolish now that she was so close. Her room was exactly how she had left it and her already half packed bag lay on her bed. Grabbing whatever she could get a hold of she grabbed her laptop and waited impatiently for the stupid thing to sync with her iPod so she could leave, whatever she didn't have now she could get in Boston. Finally Thundercats were go.

Skipping several steps and landing gracefully on the landing she could see the doors. She didn't say goodbye to Tyler. Whatever. She could phone from the road. The doors were closing in and she burst through them a huge smile on her face, a laugh escaped her as she searched for her keys. The laugh was cut off rather abruptly at the sight that was in front of her.

Reid was leaning on her car, bags at foot, smirking up at her. The smile faded rather quickly as Liera walked over and stopped directly in front of him, their toes nearly touching as she leaned up right into his face. He didn't flinch away from the clearly angry girl in front of him. Instead his smirk stretched and he leaned in a little on his own.

"One. Get off the car, she's worth more than your life. Two. It looks like your going somewhere. Good luck with that." She moved away swiftly and was opening her drivers side door when he grabbed her arm, not forcefully but enough to get her attention.

"Come on. We're going to the same place, thought we'd save the environment and go together." he gave her a smile, a genuine smile and her eyes narrowed slightly in distrust.

"You need a ride don't you, Tyler finally standing up to you?" his smile fell but hers grew as she realised she had hit home.

"It would be selfish to borrow Baby Boy's car and leave him stranded, and I'm not that mean."

"You, mean? Never. Fine get in, lets just go please." she was just revving to leave and beside she could block out Reid. Right?

Once all in the car and bags in the back they made their way out onto the road, on their way to the most amazing underground show in the state. Boston was only 2 hours away roughly 81 miles or 103 kilometres, 2 hours, she could handle it. His feet were on the dashboard he was fiddling with her stereo. She couldn't handle it.

"Get your feet off the dash or get out of my car." She said in restrained sing song voice that anyone who knew her knew it meant imminent doom and destruction.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked his voice laced with concern confused Liera turned to him and gave him a quizzical look.

"Doesn't what hurt?" she asked

"Having a stick up your ass full time?" trademark smirk in place as he basked in his moment of win.

"Ha ha you're hilarious." Restraint Liera come on. Don't kill him. Jail is not fun.

"But seriously, what happened to the fun Liera that I met in the bar on your first night here?" he asked his voice betraying the seriousness of his question as he looked from the corner of his eye to see her reaction. She shrugged but didn't look away from the road as she answered.

"That girl, the one who climbed up the side of a building, she grew up. The time for being irresponsible and doing stupid shit with boys she just met came and went for me. This is senior year and at some point we have to realise that this is where we define who we will be in the future" she said in all her seriousness. Reid scoffed and turned away to face the window.

"Thank you, I would love some fries with that large helping of condescension. But seriously Oprah your allowed to be a little bit crazy. We're teenagers, we can blame it on peer pressure or hormones or whatever" Liera laughed, a real genuinely amused laugh.

"Is that what the girls say the next morning. "It was peer pressure, I'm not a slut don't judge me?" that's truly amusing" she chuckled and plugged in her iPod into the docking station and hit play.

Anberlin's cover of 'Enjoy the silence' by Depeche Mode came on and she smiled at the irony. She loved this song and openly sang along ignoring the amused expression of the blonde beside her.

"Depeche mode? Really, my dad like this stuff…"

"It's Anberlin actually but yes I do. The 80's were an amazing time for the music movement, it founded the first of 'electronica' which lead to the birth of what we appreciate today as Electro and Drum and Bass." The song ended and the next one came on. "You know Blondie I never would have pegged you as someone that's into the drum and bass scene, you seem a little on the preppy side. How long have you like drum and bass?" she asked making conversation

"Nice, generalisation much? I happen to always have liked drum and bass and Pendulum since the movie Blade. Voodoo People inspired me." Liera looked impressed.

"And you? You hardly seem the type to mingle with the dirty hippies." Smirking knowingly he lit up a cigarette waiting for her to answer.

"Look who's generalising now. Besides in the U.K it's not so underground. You Americans see drum and bas, trance and electro as this underground dirty thing surrounded by drugs and dodgy rebellious teens, whereas where I'm from its more socially acceptable. As for pendulum that was Tia, my best friend and I, we stumbled into a local hang out and there they were, doing a spontaneous gig. We've been hooked ever since." She laughed at the memory of the two incredibly mashed teens rocking out like idiots to Pendulum in this grotty 'lounge.'

They were half way now and it had eased up a little, conversation flowing naturally and it was easy to see how they had connected when they first met because now that they were away from the place that stereotyped them they were just people. Just friends and it became apparent that they could be friends. The energy between them just worked.

"So are you trying to tell me that your friend, Tia, made you, against your will, have six shots of tequila and dance like a dinosaur?" he laughed "because that seems a little far fetched…" he looked over at her a smile on his face and Liera couldn't help notice how that smile made his eyes light up and she smiled herself.

"So if you don't mind me being nosy Mr. Garwin, where are your parents?" the atmosphere shifted a little colder then at the mention of his parents and Reid paused, his body tensing slightly.

"They live mostly in Boston, come down for major holidays and birthdays but other than that it's just me. And yourself? mommy and daddy send you all the way over here? My spidey senses tell me there's a story in there" conversation shift noted.

"Yeah there is. Much like yours, minus a daddy. Mom has her hands full and I wanted to get away boarding school seemed viable." Liera hoped that the vague answer would sate his interest and they could move on. He seemed to recognise the fact that she wanted to talk about her family about as much as he did. "So… what's going on with you and Tyler?" he asked at point blank leaving Liera in a state of minor shock. "Oh my god, you're subtle. There's nothing there at all actually , he's an awesome but he wouldn't survive, Baby Boy is waaaay to good for me." She laughed it off before continuing "Why? You jealous Blondie?"

He scoffed "Yeah right more like looking out for Ty, there is no way he could handle you… I'm still training him, and you'll just undo all my hard work." Smirk at the ready he seemed proud of this. And Liera just laughed at him Reid had a major ego but he wasn't a complete asshole much to common disbelief. They were nearly there now one more exit and they would be in the round the corner from her parents apartment.

"So where can I drop you off?" Reid's face fell a little but only for a second, "I don't know, where's the closest hotel?" he asked while rubbing his hands together and looking around. "No idea? But I thought you said your parents had an apartment here? Why not just go there?" she asked curiously. He dead panned and looked at her as if she had just developed a tumour on her head that was singing la cacaracha.

"Well firstly, it's a school night they might notice that I'm not at school. Secondly I highly doubt they'll appreciate me gate crashing, I don't even have keys for this place and thirdly I want to have fun and tat generally excludes Gavin and Amy" he looked out the window back on the search for a hotel.

"Ok, well my GPS says there a hotel right around the corner. The Hilton I think, that good enough for ya Blondie?" she asked already on her way.

He sighed dramatically "It'll do" he drawled in his fake British accent mocking her real one. Reid got out the car and made his way inside with vague "I'll call you" as he disappeared with his weekend bag. That boy would be the death of me she thought as Liera made her way two blocks down to her apartment, happy to be out of Ipswich. The apartment was exactly as she pictured it, it was all neo modern living with everything designed to be admired not lived in. "Whatever" she thought aloud "home sweet home" and with that Liera made her way to the master bedroom dumping her stuff down and jumping on the perfectly made bed. The apartment was definitely large and Liera liked the open space, looking through the fridge she found everything empty. She would have to go get some food at some point if she was staying here for the whole four days. Long weekends were a godsend to those in prep school purgatory Liera did not feel like going anywhere, all she wanted to do was take her shoes, off put on her pajamas, have a drink and watch televison till she passed out then it would finally be tomorrow and time to rock out to Pendulum.

Just as Liera was pulling her boots off her phone beeped and a little digital envelope popped up signalling she had a text. Liera just knew it was Reid, here to ruin her perfectly planned evening of solitude and drunken contentedness.

"Let's go get drunk I know how good you are at that"

Prick. But still, did she want to stay in or did she want to go and have fun while in Boston… he did say there would be a drink involved. Fine, she mentally battled with herself but in the end her less intelligent side won and she texted him her address asking him to meet her here and they could go together. He was there in an hour and walked in casually holding a small brown bag. He smiled deviously at her and Liera looked between the bag and him and bowed her head in knowing. This was not going to end well. The bag contained a few things. One was an order menu for an Italian restaurant, the other was a bottle of southern comfort, lime and lemonade and for him a bottle of scotch. Liera hated scotch but she adored soco lime and lemonade…

"I thought we were going out for a drink Garwin?" she said while pouring them a drink. He was on the balcony looking at the view of the city. "We are out" he said motioning to the view. "Ha ha. Cute. Here take it before I gag" she said while hastily handing over the scotch "What? You don't like scotch?" he asked. Liera smiled a ghost and shuddered at the memory. "Actually nosy pants I had a bad experience when I was a girl" she walked back inside to plop down rather ungracefully onto the armchair with her legs dangling off the sides. "I would hope your still a girl…" he smirked while following her in. she gave him a pointed look and he sighed and pit n his horrendously false accent "Continue, please" taking a sip she went on.

"My friend Angie and I snuck into the booze cabinet one evening while her parents were out and drank ourselves stupid and somewhere between me passing out and Angie waking her up with the sound of her vomiting rather close by and me having to call an ambulance so she could have her stomach pumped I don't know, I sort of lost my appetite for scotch" she said while polishing off her first glass and turning to Reid. "Bloody lightweight" he exclaimed and made his way to the bar for a refill.

They continued on like this till the early hours, until both were incredibly drunk and were just finishing up a game of I Never Ever Ever… Liera had asked rather slurred if he had had a threesome and he drank signalling that he had while they both promptly burst into laughter and ended up lying opposite each other on the hardwood floor.

"Tell me something no one in the whole wide world knowshhh" she slurred looking into the blurry eyes o her partner in crime. "I watch Ugly Betty" Liera just looked at him and burst into rib aching laughs at the thought of Reid watching Betty's daily struggles. She was gasping for air when Reid moved closer to whack her on the head for laughing at his confession. They were now lying close to each other, within touching distance but Liera just continued to laugh and laugh and futilely hide the escaping giggles that wracked her body until her drunken mind cold no longer remember what was funny and they subsided. Reid propped himself up with his elow and looked at her "my turn. Whatsshh really going on with you and Baby Boy, becasuhe he's my friend and I love him.." Liera shrugged rather unladylike "Nothin. We just friends, he's gonna be super hot when he's slightly older though. Like Nate from Gossip Girl..." He eyes focused and she got this dreamy look on her face.

"Oh yeah? Prove it" he challenged and Liera shrugged once more "Okay" and with that she pulled in. It wasn't a fantastic kiss, in fact due to the height difference of their heads, with Reid being higher up due to the elbow and Liera having to lift her body in her current state. It was terrible. When Liera pulled away Reid kind of just looked at her for a second. "No. That was terrible" and with that he literally rolled on top of her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. His one arm held her face and the other supported his weight as he deepened the kiss. Liera responded immediately, sliding her hands up his chest to weave her fingers into the soft hair at his nape as she parted her lips for him in a breathy sigh. He groaned softly against her mouth and his arms tightened around her, driven by her eager reaction. His tongue slipped between her parted lips in a sensual, teasing taste before withdrawing, only to return and move with hers in a way that made her growl in a purely feral reaction to what he was making her feel, and when he tilted his head to deepen the kiss further, she was undone, in her alcohol muddled brain she registered that this was a mistake and yet the thought of stopping only drove her further. She pressed her body against him and felt his toned flesh on top of her as she flipped their position so she was on top.

They broke apart for air and looked at each other, Liera was now straddling him, her long black hair a curtain around them as their gazes met and Liera moved in. She wanted more. It was like she had lost all forms of self control as all the chemistry they had been denying for so long became apparent. Liera knew she knew she had to stop before she lost control. She kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. It was fierce and hard, her hands gripping and pulling, her nails digging and he liked it, Reid moaned into her and she had to pull away. It took every ounce of self control but she did it. She had to look away from him as she tried to get her control together. If Liera let this continue she knew that she would be in some major hot water, she needed to get out of this without bruising his ego. There were two ways she could go about this. Making her decision in an instant as Reid tried to pull her back in for more she grabbed his hand that was firmly holding her ass and looked him dead in the eyes and leant in slowly, almost painfully slow for Reid who was used to being in control. She teased him by hovering just over his lips. "I bet the couch is a lot more comfortable than the floor…" he smiled devilishly as he leaned in the last inch and kissed her as he made to get up. Liera pulled away as they rose and turned around going off towards the bedroom. She was a lot more sober than she was an hour ago and she managed to make it to her room easily while shutting her door and getting ready for bed. Alone.

Closing her eyes she felt the power surge through her. Whenever her hormones got excited it became harder and harder to control the natural urge to use, she wondered if Reid or any of the other boys had this problem. While Liera as thinking about this from under her duvet she heard approaching footsteps. Butterflies erupted in her stomach but she played it cool, the door opened and in the doorway stood a shirtless Reid looking a little pissed off and surprised to find her under her duvet.

"I thought were going to join me?" he asked not in anger just a question when Liera shook her head and gave him a slightly reproachful look "Don't you think we'd end up regretting it? I don't want there to be any weirdness between us, we get along really well and sleeping together will make it awkward, not just for us but for the entire group." She said in a quiet voice. Hoping that he would just understand and not push the subject.

"Yeah…" and he turned away, walking slowly back to the living room. Liera had expected a bit more of a reaction but right now she was not going to question it. Sighing heavily Liera turned off the lamp next to her bed an went to sleep forcing all thoughts of the blonde he-witch out of her mind and to think only of the awesomeness that will be tomorrow.

Liera woke up early her phone said it was 05:14 and she just wasn't falling back asleep so she got up, got changed into her running gear and went for a run. There was no trace of last night. No hang over or embarrassing marks to let her mind wander, but it did. She thought about how amazing it felt to have Reid on her like that, his body covering hers entirely, it felt so right. As cliché as that is Reid had made her feel amazing, she felt alive and free, wild and sexy it felt good to be wanted like that, she liked Reid she had since the first night they met when she had felt the pull towards him at Nicky's. She couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to have him inside her. She ran faster literally forcing herself to forget that thought. Bad Liera, bad bad Liera. Focus on the road, the tar underfoot. Maybe she just needed to get laid. Maybe tonight at the club she would find a nice piece of man candy and take hat home… maybe.

When she got back there was no Reid. He hadn't even left a note or a text he had just left there was no sign of him anywhere, sighing heavily Liera shook it off and went to shower. Peeling of her sweaty clothes she opened the bathroom door and was stunned. Reid was shirtless once more but this time he wasn't wearing pants either. He was completely naked standing there as shocked as Liera their gazes dropped simultaneously taking in the lack of clothing. Liera thank god had the decency to never walk around naked and was in her underwear but his gaze still lingered on her breasts and slid downwards taking in her curves and toned abs where as Liera's gaze dropped following a rivulet of water that had dropped off his hair and trailed all the way down his abs and further still…

She blushed a charming shade of beet red and turned affording Reid a rewarding view of her behind as she exited the bathroom in a serious haste, closing the door behind her. The rumours were true, she would give him that much. Making her way to the other bathroom carrying everything she would need, she locked the door behind her and showered blushing the entire time. After her shower Liera took her time in coming out, she dried her hair meticulously brushed her teeth, twice, combed her hair, veeted her legs and still when there was nothing left to do she stayed and stared at the door in contemplation. Eventually Liera got irritated with herself, this was her apartment and when she heard the sound of the tv coming on she lost it she walked out her head high and looked over to the blonde laying comfortably on her couch channel surfing. "Nice and comfy I see."

"Why yes, although I could do with a soda" he said not looking away from the tv Liera scoffed and picked up a cushion throwing it with excessive force, I hit him square in the face and he made a satisfying squeal. Liera smiled a cruel little smile that was like ice. "What the hell was that for?!!" he shouted getting up and throwing the cushion to the floor as he stalked forward. Liera was incredulous "What was that for?!! Oh I don't know maybe it has something to do with the fact that you're so cavalier about seeing me almost completely naked. I am not okay with you being here right now." What she was saying was not what she was thinking but he didn't need to know that. Surprisingly enough he just smirked and turned grabbing his coat that was hanging on a bar stool. "You're right, let's go out. There's fuck all to eat here anyway and I want breakfast." He was walking towards the door and Liera thought about it for a second. She was hungry after her run… and there was no food… breakfast could work. Mulling it over a second longer in her mind before relenting "Ugh fine. Hang on let me get my coat and keys." Going into her room once more she retrieved her favourite Burberry coat and put on her customary pair of Mui Mui boots, grabbed her keys and headed for the door. Reid was already in the hall way waiting rather impatiently. "Hurry up! I'm hungry" he shouted as she came into view.

"Shut your face, you're like a child" and it seemed that the awkwardness that Liera had dreaded was gone, they bickered like they always had and ate breakfast in equal spirits. Reid didn't mention the Bathroom Incident and life went on as per usual. The day passed easily enough and the two separated ways once Reid had heard the words "I need to go shopping for an outfit" he had bailed making up some lame excuse about having to visit his parents which Liera knew was a lie but she was happy to have some time on her own to do something she happened to love. Shopping. She found a store that housed all her favourite brands and bought the most amazing pair of black jeggings that hugged every curve of her lower half coupled with a grey loose vest and her leather biker jacket she looked every part of the rocker she was. leaving the store happy Liera made her way back to the apartment to relax before the big night. The apartment was empty and Liera ran herself a bath and relaxed curled her hair, did her make up, go dressed. It was 08:45 when the door bell rang and she got up, barefoot and padded over to the door to see who it was. It was Reid surprise surprise. And he looked even better now he had lost the beanie that he always wore at school but had kept the fingerless gloves that she loved so much. He was wearing dark jeans and a simple white vest with an open hoodie. She moved aside to let him in and she saw the bottle of Jack in his other hand. Shit was getting fucked up tonight.

"Hey, you look nice." She said ushering him inside and going back to applying the final touched to her make up "Don't I always…" he sighed as he made his way to the bar and grabbed to glasses pouring the jack and giving one to Liera straight. Jack had never been kind to Liera but she drank it eager to have a good time tonight. "Are you going to be long because we have to go, doors open at 9" Reid stated as he winced at the jack he had just downed. "yeah yeah your highness, lets go" Liera didn't take a bag because she sure as hell wasn't driving home tonight. She deserved a drink and a drink, or nine, she would have.

The gig was at some underground club called The Cave, fitting as it was literally underground and you had to go into this old ass deserted looking building and take a service elevator down into the earth where there was a kind of reverse loft. It was essentially one huge ass underground hall, there was a bar at the bar stretching the entire length of the room and in from there was a stage fit to hold Pendulum. Liera smirked as she exited the elevator after handing in her ticket she had printed and headed toward the bar to get a beer. But Reid had other plans once they had got to the bar he ordered a royal flush which is six different shots of just about all the alcohol. A perfect start to an evening not to remember, shrugging Liera decided to go with it, she was game, she did the shots gagging on the last one. As it burned a hole through her oesophagus, she hid her cough at the sting of tequila as she gripped her beer and chugged to get rid of the permeating after taste. The opening band had started their set and the sound of drum and bass pulled her to the front of the crowd that seemed to make way for her as she slid through like a cat, Reid followed behind bemused by this woman the music had transformed Liera into. She moved, her body moving to the rhythm Reid watched sipping his own drink as her hips moved in time to the music, they danced together each in their own world yet completely aware of the other's movement. As the night wore on and the opening band came to a close Liera and Reid had moved on to toasting a new friendship with more tequila and then on to the favoured soco and lime. By the time Pendulum came on they were completely smashed, they opened with Tarantula and the crowd went mad.

Liera and Reid went equally mad, the tequila had taken over and they lost all control submitting fully to their primal instincts. They found each other on the dance floor somewhere between the second and fourth song, despite all the others that had hit on them and made their intentions known only to be shot down as they found themselves drawn to each other, touching each other, they couldn't keep their hands off each other's body. They were oblivious to the world around them the music creating their own universe where there was no past or looming future, there was no Ipswich they were just two people that felt the pull whether it be hormones or something else they didn't know and frankly did not care to find out. When Voodoo People came on they were indistinguishable as individuals no one could tell where one body started and the other ended. They had become hat couple at the back of the room common sense hindered by alcohol, one thing became apparent to both of them simultaneously though, they needed to leave. They need to go somewhere more private "Lets get out of here" Reid whispered into Liera's hair and she agreed whole heartedly already tugging on is hand as she made her way back to the elevator Reid close on her heels. As they waited for the elevator he put his hand on the small of her back and kissed his way down the exposed skin of her neck and shoulder, she shuddered under the hot touch of his lips and breath as it tickled her skin. The elevator came and they got in, they weren't alone as it travelled upward and it took every ounce of self control not to rip each others clothes off then and there the rest of the ride back was a blur of mouths and touches in the back of a cab.

Liera fumbled with the apartment keys Reid right behind her, one hand braced on the doorframe as he leaned in, trapping her. The other brushed softly over the back of her neck as he swept her hair aside, his breath fanning hotly, lips barely ghosting against her skin as he hovered over her. Eventually she managed to finally open the door, and then they were inside and it was quickly closed and locked Reid holding up Liera's body pushing her up against the door his lips on hers in need. He needed her as much as she needed him, his teeth grazed her neck and she ground against him making him smirk at her reaction. He lifted up her shirt and Liera returned the favour, to remove the pants they needed to move away from the wall and Liera pushed him back unwrapping her legs from around him. His one hand cupped her covered breast as he ran lazy circles over the sensitive bud with his thumb through her flimsy bra she moans into his mouth as they start to stumble blindly backwards towards the bedroom. Reid undoes the button to her pants and Liera drags her nails downwards from where they were around his neck, down his back, undoing his pants in a frenzy of heat and desire. All of a sudden Reid had spun them around, throwing her onto the bed, this display of male dominance was arousing and Liera let a feral growl escape her as Reid slowly climbed on top of her effectively pinning her under him. she was in only her under wear now as he lowered himself so that their skin touched and in an instant their hands were all over exploring each others bodies, Liera placed hot kisses lowering herself slowly down his chest kissing and licking, nails digging. Her hands wandered to his boxers, she could feel him through them and it made her want him even more. She caressed him through the thin fabric, sliding her hands inside to take him in her hand.

She stroked him, running her thumb over the shaft and over the tip as he entangled his hands in her hair and dipped in to kiss her passionately. This girl made him crazy. Liera smiled deviously as she felt his hands fall to her bra strap and he removed it with the skills he was infamous for. While he was doing that Liera continued her administration increasing speed each time until she could feel the throb in her hand, she wanted him inside her.

"Take off your pants" she ordered in between kisses, she could feel his smirk against her lips "Ladies first" it was her turn to smirk as she got up slightly onto her knees and slid her panties off. Slowly affording Reid a small show, the discarded underwear lay unnoticed on the floor as Reid's gaze travelled over her now completely naked form. She nodded to him and he removed his boxers meeting Leira's heated gaze. She crawled toward him in want, their naked bodies entwining as he entered her slowly. He filled her completely and she let out a moan of ecstasy, entwining her fingers into his hair as shit bit down on his neck receiving a satisfying growl from him her eyes were heavy in passion but she fought to keep them open to watch as she ground her hips into him taking them that much closer to their release. It was coming and Liera could feel the heat pooled in her stomach building until she thought she couldn't take it anymore. The fast paced rhythm they had established was making her breathe heavily, the heat was unbearable and she knew she couldn't take it much longer. Reid too had become erratic in his movements, his hand gripping her hips no doubt leaving bruises. Suddenly she switched their positions. She was on top now as the heat came to a sear and she lost control her body shuddered and she felt it. The power. She couldn't control it her eyes mixed into black she felt Reid shudder under her and felt him empty his self into her, she looked down and was met by the shocked expression of Reid. All traces of the pleasure they had just shard was gone as Reid looked into her black as night eyes.

In one swift movement he threw her off him. Ripping himself from her and bolted from the bed, leaving her there in shock as he stared at her.

"Reid, let me explain! Please" she begged from the bed as she wrapped the sheet around herself and tried to get up.

"Stay the fuck away from me!!" and with that he finished outing in his pants and let his own eyes change to black as he disappeared.

"Fuck" she said out loud as she closed her eyes in frustration and fear that she might cry. She willed her clothes on and thought about where he would go.

His brothers.

Liera was dressed but she still felt dirty, she looked around for her shoes and then did the only thing that she could do in this situation she thought about their meeting place, pictured it, and willed herself their. They were all standing by their appointed places in various stages of undress. The majority were I their pajamas seeing as how it was roughly 3 am. They didn't see her immediately as Tyler stood at an angle to block her out. She had gotten their mid conversation.

"She's a fucking witch!! She's evil and been taking us for the piss!! I am telling you, she's a fucking witch! We should kill her before she kills us" Reid shrieked

"Reid are you sure-" Caleb asked, always the responsible one.

Liera felt it was time to defend herself. "Everything he said is true, except for the last bit" she said and was met by four very shocked pair of eyes.

The silence that followed was suffocating. If only for a second before it was broken by Reid

"I fucking told you so"

Longest chapter yet.

Let me know what you think.

Also I apologise for the errors, it was really early in the morning when I wrote this


End file.
